


赴宴之前

by Violaoi



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, 黑桃KQ
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 21:59:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 47,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14222664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violaoi/pseuds/Violaoi
Summary: 从小立志推翻琼斯家统治的黑桃国青年亚瑟在调查完一切之后，找到了机会接近阿尔弗雷德，然而在皇后候选茶会上被一直想杀掉的阿尔抱走，被迫进了皇宫的黑桃国爱情喜剧……简单来说，愤青和国家继承人的故事。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 目前更新至CHAPTER14，连载中。

　　克洛诺斯在上！黑桃国中央调查局怎么还不出现，把亚瑟·柯克兰给铐起来带走！

　　亚瑟二十三岁，出生在黑桃国一个普通的小镇里，离国都很近。他的父母有个庄园，日子过得舒坦而悠闲。一直以来，柯克兰家族因为魔力强大而代代为黑桃国国王服务。直到扑克大陆334年，柯克兰家族的第175代掌权者明智地看清了错综复杂的政治关系，费尽力气将柯克兰家从皇室里头扯了出来。离开皇室之后，最开始的日子确实过得艰辛，但家族慢慢地出现了向不错的方向发展的好趋势。这样一直延续到现在，柯克兰家已经是过得还算富裕的普通人家了。

　　现在到了547年，柯克兰家族几乎一点国事都不会管了。魔法师们既不帮助国家，也不破坏国家，兢兢业业地从事商业活动，让已经不大的家族过得有模有样。亚瑟的父母也是，一心经营着庄园，仿佛这溢满花香的一块地方就是他们的整个世界。

　　可到了亚瑟这一代，只能说是非常戏剧性了——524年，柯克兰家族最小的男孩——亚瑟·柯克兰诞生了，大他很多的斯科特·柯克兰从小就欺负他。柯克兰家族的后代都魔力强大，而这魔法自从不奉献给国家之后就成了男孩们的餐后消遣。面临着被斯科特的那些魔法制造出来的层出不穷的花样耍到发疯的危险，亚瑟从有自我意识开始就识趣地躲藏起来。有一天他躲进书房里的时候，突然就像见到了梦中情人一般，疯狂地爱上了书。

　　三岁的时候他偶然读到了一本魔法书，无意间记住了不少咒语，结果那天晚上做梦的时候他竟然让自己飘了起来，吓坏了平常凶狠得不行的斯科特。之后亚瑟发现他简直是魔法天才。亚瑟本来就不擅长与人交流，自学了魔法之后几乎是与世隔绝了。他把所有人挡在他的结界外头，斯科特拿他毫无办法，父母也放任他不管。于是小亚瑟便用天赋加努力，让自己变成了一个真正强大的魔法师。

　　亚瑟刚满四岁的那个春天里，他突发奇想打算研究一下自己的家族——这个不足为奇的小念头影响了他十几年。庄园藏书非常丰富，而家族史是保存得最完整的。亚瑟读起了那些厚厚的书，花了整整两个月才读完。在那之后，他发现——黑桃国是个可耻的国家。家族史里详细的政治斗争和王臣关系，以及艾尔顿·琼斯国王对待柯克兰家族的双面态度，让亚瑟对这个国家充满了恨意。328年，当琼斯国王登基时，死于政治迫害的柯克兰前人的名字可以排满几页纸，连无辜的小孩都可能惨死。并且，在那些血腥屠杀之前，有个能激发恨意的同一点：尽管一场政变改变了皇室的姓氏，柯克兰家族依然完全效忠国家，为国王效力。然而，结果却因为新任国王顾忌柯克兰家族的强大魔力，在之后被严重迫害。

　　怎么会有这样无耻的国王！175代的爷爷真的是太睿智了。亚瑟在心里赞叹那位在334年把柯克兰家族扯出皇室的祖先，同时，读完家族史的那一天，他有了一个残酷的想法（所有小孩都有残酷的天性，即使亚瑟比一般小孩要聪明）。他要推翻统治这个国家的琼斯家族，为了死去的所有忠诚骑士。尽管听起来鲁莽又无知，像是一个四岁小孩在做梦，但亚瑟确实把这当成了目标。

　　当时亚瑟的心智还未完全成熟，正是自我意识完善的时期，于是这个念头就深深地扎根在了亚瑟的身体里，随着他一起慢慢成长。在父母面前他表现得非常好，该上的文学课钢琴课舞蹈课园艺课礼仪课等所有柯克兰夫妇要求的课他都拿到了非常高的成绩（除了烹饪课），但是没有哪一门课比他自己热衷学习的魔法要出色。他总是偷偷练习已经不被柯克兰家重视的魔法，为了日后能和琼斯家族抗争。

　　四岁那一年的夏天，黑桃国举国欢庆，琼斯国王的儿子终于出生了！亚瑟挤在街道一侧的人群里，因为个子太小怎么看也看不到在马车上接受国民们的祝福的国王陛下。最后，他不得不踩在装葡萄酒的大木箱子上，这才看得到马车。亚瑟寻找国王的时候突然意识到他对黑桃国皇室的了解太少了，于是调查皇室这一计划被他记在了脑子里。噢！他只有四岁，谁知道这么小的孩子会想掐死国王刚刚出生的孩子呢！

　　当一名抱着大捧红玫瑰的少女从小亚瑟面前路过时，亚瑟扯了扯自己的领结，举止优雅地站到那个女孩面前，俨然一副小绅士的模样。亚瑟礼貌地以“亲爱的小姐，您的花能为皇室增加一抹美丽的色彩，只要您愿意给我一支我即将送给国王的花”骗到了一支带刺的红玫瑰。老天，一个小孩子能说出这样的话，那位少女太过惊奇也太过兴奋，就立刻给了亚瑟那所谓的增添皇室色彩的花。

　　等到国王路过的时候，小亚瑟勾起嘴角，猛地将花抛向了国王，所有人都以为那是代表祝福的花朵。只有亚瑟知道那朵花是他抛出去的石子，并且马上就会打出水花——亚瑟迅速跳入人群把自己隐藏起来飞快跑走，他忍不住大笑起来，因为玫瑰花如他所预料的一样，戳中了国王的一只眼睛！花茎上那尖锐的刺可会戳得人大叫起来，而痛苦的国王还必须得当作什么都没发生似地继续站在华丽的马车上笑着接受人们的祝福，实际上早已暴怒。

　　“献给琼斯国王的祝福！”亚瑟大笑着，奔跑回家。

　　这天是扑克大陆528年7月4日，黑桃国未来的继承人阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯出生的日子。从那一天开始，亚瑟就谋划着要结束那小小的生命，这想法很可怕，还带着四岁小孩的幻想，但敌人必须趁早消灭。可惜，亚瑟还没调查清楚皇室内部的结构，阿尔弗雷德就被送去很远的地方了。这个计划不得不推迟，他继续过着庄园里的悠闲日子，学习，长大。

　　亚瑟十二岁的时候成熟了不少，他也是在那时发现小时候的自己太天真了。独立人格开始缓慢成形的那几年，亚瑟变得更加沉稳了。哥哥斯科特已经可以归属于青年了，带给亚瑟的麻烦更加难以解决。于是亚瑟巧妙地使用高级魔法来避开和他的冲突，柯克兰家维持着一种表象的和平，而亚瑟给家人的印象一直是模范孩子。可事实上他从那时就开始出没于黑桃国不少地下场所了，赌场、酒馆、甚至是妓院，对会魔法的他来说都是朝他大开着门的。

　　整整几年，他都出没在黑桃国各个地点，仔细探索着这个国家。每个角落他都没有放过，他敢打赌他比任何一位国王都熟悉这个国家。亚瑟厚厚的考察笔记写了好几本，等他写到第五本的时候，发生了一件大事——阿尔弗雷德回到黑桃国国都了，十五岁。

　　已经十九岁的亚瑟的调查重心立即就转移到了阿尔弗雷德的身上，谁都知道国王有病在身，没准再过几年就要把国家交给儿子阿尔弗雷德了。迎接阿尔弗雷德回来的队伍里，亚瑟远远看着那个骑着马的孩子，金发蓝眼，看起来非常纯真。真不该是琼斯家的孩子，不然还挺讨人喜欢的。

　　当时，亚瑟不再是急着动手的年纪了，他已经是柯克兰家的支柱，变得越来越成熟以及成功。魔法的学习也已经到达了可以自己制造一两个新魔法的程度，他对推翻琼斯家族十分有信心。所有皇室成员以及贵族都被记录在了亚瑟的笔记上，他有一只绿眼睛的折耳猫，能帮他打探消息。

　　可怜的阿尔弗雷德王子，一举一动都被这位魔法师看得一清二楚。亚瑟知道阿尔弗雷德在练剑的时候掉进了水池里，和一条金毛犬嬉闹过头而跌进壁炉吃了一嘴炉灰，又因为弄坏了皇室珍藏的花瓶被罚抄扑克大陆准则……一年又一年，终于阿尔弗雷德也到了亚瑟当时的年纪时，十分不可思议，阿尔弗雷德成为了一名体格健壮的优秀继承者。

　　也是在阿尔弗雷德将要十九岁时，亚瑟将皇室弄得清清楚楚了。连哪个贤惠贵妇上了其他男人的床，哪个模范丈夫在城堡外包养了几个情圖妇，商业精英其实在赌场从未赢过，社交天才在俱乐部被孤立，这种宫廷丑事都知道得一清二楚。亚瑟二十三岁生日那年，他发誓要在新的一个年纪里搞垮琼斯家族。

　　因此，当琼斯国王为儿子挑选皇后继承人时，亚瑟想也没想就立刻去了。男性皇后在历史上也是有的，大好机会！收买几个人让他的名字出现在名单上这种事，对亚瑟来说已经是轻而易举的了。亚瑟甚至知道自己的对手有哪些人，他只需要一眼，就能知道那上头贵族们的娇贵女儿们里哪些有了情人。不幸的阿尔弗雷德。他不禁感叹，多么不幸啊！皇后继承人长长的名单里有七成已经被其他男人享用过了，绿帽子真存在的话一定能淹没他。

　　亚瑟·柯克兰，早就该以叛国的罪名被逮捕入狱。

　　黑桃Queen候选的最后一轮是在皇宫的花园里进行的，这是所有候选人第一次见到阿尔弗雷德本人（亚瑟除外）。只要被阿尔弗雷德选中，就能直接进入皇宫，甚至成为皇后。亚瑟倒没有非要成为皇后，他可以就在这玫瑰盛开的花园里借其他人的手把阿尔弗雷德给杀了，在国家陷入一片混乱时没事人似的拍手走人。

　　“阿尔，这几位依次是是卡里埃多家的……”

　　“我要带他走，我爱他。”

　　什么？亚瑟看着那只指着自己的手，喝茶的动作僵住了。老天，这是怎样一位继承人啊！直接忽略国王的介绍就自己做决定了吗？而且，为什么是自己？国王和其他几位小姐的表情在某个平衡点保持了完美一致性，惊讶和疑惑。

　　“你怎么……”

　　“我爱他！您瞧，这还不明显吗？”阿尔弗雷德的视线落在亚瑟身上，这是他十九年以来第一次看到亚瑟，“我从在泽尔湖遇见他的那一刻就深深爱上了他！没有人不会对那样漂亮的金发动心，尤其是在阳光下，还有……”他看着亚瑟的眉毛，顿了顿。

　　这家伙在说什么，泽尔湖？他从没去过那鬼地方！还有看见他的眉毛时的表情是什么意思？那绝对是想笑。亚瑟的手捏紧了杯柄，但他，教养良好的柯克兰后代，微笑着，优雅地放下了茶杯。照这个气氛，亚瑟现在有多优雅，之后阿尔弗雷德就有多么凄惨。

　　“我从来没有见过那么漂亮的绿眼睛，父亲，您知道泽尔湖有多美吧？但我一看见他就全给忘了！”阿尔弗雷德一本正经地说道，国王在一旁沉思。

　　这是什么情况，国王没有反驳，阿尔弗雷德这就把国王骗得上当了？果然黑桃国，要是再给琼斯家族统治下去，灭亡都是早晚的事。

　　“还有他的嘴唇！脖颈！身体！我爱他爱得快发疯了，我觉得没有任何一位小姐能比得上他！我恨不得立刻就和他结婚，和这位……”

　　连我的名字都不知道，亚瑟这回真的是长见识了。

　　“和这位神派来的天使结婚！”

　　阿尔弗雷德还在极其夸张地夸着亚瑟，但这时魔法师已经在想着之后的计划了。是立马让阿尔弗雷德魂归西天，还是接近之后再谨慎行事？接着，不允许他继续思考，他就突然被什么人横抱了起来。粗鲁的手法，弄皱了亚瑟贴身裁剪的礼服。

　　“我下决心了！我爱他，黑桃国皇后非他不可！”

　　阿尔弗雷德有力的手臂紧紧抱着亚瑟，站在茶桌旁边。在亚瑟要挣扎的时候，阿尔弗雷德低下头凑近了亚瑟的耳朵。亚瑟听到一个压得极低的声音用威胁的语气对他说，“乖乖被我抱着……”，然后他猝不及防地就被阿尔弗雷德给亲了！那混蛋还笑得一脸阳光，“温柔”又“幸福”地看着他。“我爱他，我带他去房间了。”阿尔弗雷德在国王震惊又无奈的神情里，抱着亚瑟踏上了去宫殿的路。

　　无耻！刚刚还在威胁自己，又立马对国王转换态度！亚瑟还在愤慨，他脑袋里装满了摧毁琼斯的念头！对，首先把他的体重公之于众！

　　魔法师不知道自己踏上了一条不归路。

　　


	2. Chapter 2

　　下午茶时间被迫中止，国王看着剩下的几位候选人，所有在不久前表现得礼貌大方贤淑温柔羞涩可人的贵族小姐们，此刻都像吐着红信子的毒蛇一般瞪着阿尔弗雷德远去的身影。竟然评价她们这些倾国倾城的美貌女人们没一个比得上那个粗眉男人！要不是他是王位继承人，这些自尊心极高的女孩们早就揍得他鼻青脸肿了。

　　琼斯国王知道自己儿子的性格，任性又独断，总是为了口中没有意义的“自由”和他大吵一架。可他只有这好不容易得来的一个儿子，琼斯国王非常纵容他。现在阿尔弗雷德把亚瑟带进了皇宫，国王也没打算阻止。不过，他还不相信阿尔弗雷德真的爱上了一个男人。他得弄清楚，要是阿尔弗雷德在耍他可就不行了。当然，他相信自己有个好儿子。

　　国王这么想着的时候，他的好儿子阿尔弗雷德已经回到了房间里，并开始对爱国敬业遵纪守法善良忠诚的黑桃国好公民亚瑟·柯克兰行骗——

　　“听着，你现在就是我的皇后了，我保证给你最好的生活，比你以前在外头好上几百倍。”阿尔弗雷德放下亚瑟，压着他的肩膀把他按在一把椅子上，“你只要在这儿生活就行了，对了，你叫做什么？”

　　“亚瑟·柯克兰，”还没反应过来的魔法师不知道发生了什么，这连他名字都不知道的小鬼突然跟他深情告白（除了眉毛）又亲了他，难道是对他一见钟情了？亚瑟在心里窃笑道，那就狠狠拒绝他让他失去梦想陷入消沉悲痛欲绝！对，就这么干，对琼斯家不能客气。他丰富的心理活动只花了半分钟不到，亚瑟看着阿尔弗雷德，不留情面地说道：“我是被家人逼着参加皇后候选的，向你坦白，我绝对不会爱上你！”

　　“那正好，”阿尔弗雷德笑了，“太好了！”

　　太好了？难不成琼斯国王有个傻儿子吗！他笑什么？被想娶的人狠狠拒绝精神错乱悲极生喜了？亚瑟翘起腿，扬起下巴看着阿尔弗雷德，他本来想讽刺阿尔弗雷德，但他抬头看到这位继承人脸上的表情时，他意识到，阿尔弗雷德真的对他毫无兴趣。

　　“我也只是不想听从父亲的安排才选上你了，女人太麻烦了，不然谁会抱一个眉毛那么粗的男人回来！啊，抱歉抱歉！开个玩笑，你别生气。听我说，既然你是被家人逼的那你肯定跟他们关系不好，所以回不回家都无所谓对吧！太完美了，你住在皇宫，见不到令你烦恼的家人，还能享受更好的生活，Hero我也会保护你。太棒了！亚瑟！”

　　“你……”亚瑟被气得说不出话来，在那些风流场所，哪个富裕又有教养的贵族女人们不想上他床？连赌场的男人们都被他迷得神魂颠倒甘愿被使诈的魔法师骗走一笔巨款（钱是用来调查皇宫摧毁琼斯家族建立黑桃国美好未来的，正当途径！就当是让赌鬼们为国家出力。每次赢了钱去喝酒的亚瑟，都这么告诉自己）。亚瑟长得可一点也不差！但这个阿尔弗雷德是怎么一回事？好吧，他这么不知谦逊，迟早会被亚瑟揍一顿然后认错。敢嘲笑他眉毛的勇士，面临的都是血淋淋的未来。

　　“太惊喜了说不出话了吗？兄弟，我懂，我从边境回来的时候也对这么大的宫殿很吃惊！你先在这个房间里休息，我立刻就去处理下任国王和皇后的文件！噢，告诉你一个秘密，今年我的生日上，我就要接替父亲了！到时候连婚礼一起连续庆祝一整周！高兴吧？你马上就是这个国家的皇后了，当然，你不能干涉我。除此之外，你的人生多么美好啊，赢得了全黑桃国年轻女性梦寐以求的王子的吻，住进了富丽堂皇的宫殿，还不可思议地成为了皇后！我走了，你可别被美好未来给吓晕了，赶紧休息一下慢慢接受吧。”

　　扫射一般说完一大段话之后，阿尔弗雷德风风火火地出了门，留下了表情奇异的亚瑟。他是怎么做到风轻云淡地把重要情报给泄露出来的，老天？高兴？我可是要破坏这个国家的，您倒好，给我一顶皇冠？我可不要那肮脏的玩意！当皇后？高兴？晕倒？我，亚瑟·柯克兰，是这个国家的危险分子——四岁就想掐断您的脖子了！阿尔弗雷德准国王陛下！

　　不过做皇后，这个主意还不错，足以使他深入皇室。

　　亚瑟今天穿着深蓝色西服，胸前有一朵白玫瑰，衬衫的纽扣一直扣到最上面那颗，细长的领结上扣着一颗黑桃形状镶了银边的蓝宝石。他的礼帽在阿尔弗雷德一把抱起他的时候弄丢了，熨得十分平整的西服外套也皱了起来，里头的双排扣马甲也几乎崩掉扣子。他看着乱糟糟的自己，痛骂着阿尔弗雷德，然后用魔法把自己恢复到了最佳状态，礼帽也回来了。瞧啊！下任国王的教养还没有黑桃国普通人民好，指不定捅出什么乱子来，我一定要为民除害！

　　虽然亚瑟对阿尔弗雷德的调查详细至极，可以说他内裤上有什么幼稚图案这样的信息都被亚瑟掌握在了手中。但是，真正见到时还真是远远超出了他的想象。他知道阿尔弗雷德小时候就非常活泼好动，没想到长大了还是这么毛毛躁躁，还过于自信！这让亚瑟想往他脸上揍一拳。成为皇后唯一的好处就是，方便他把琼斯家族连根拔起再狠狠扔进垃圾场。

　　不自觉妄想起来的亚瑟笑得非常恐怖，而这时房间的门开了一条缝。亚瑟立刻集中注意力，盯着门，放慢了呼吸。危险？门缓缓地被打开，那声音让亚瑟半眯起了眼睛，他没有从门缝里看到有什么人在。太奇怪了，风？当亚瑟疑惑的时候，一道模糊的白色影子飞快掠过，接着亚瑟就被什么重得要命的东西给撞翻了，椅子倒在一旁发出了巨大的响声。

　　他的胸口仿佛压着石块似的，脸被一条粗糙的舌头舔得发痛。老天！亚瑟睁开眼睛，看见了撞倒他的罪魁祸首，猫！皇宫里怎么有这么胖的猫！亚瑟非常怀疑这只布偶猫是吃什么长大的，错不了！一定是阿尔弗雷德喂大的，胖人与胖猫才能心意相通！（正在结婚协议上签字的阿尔弗雷德打了个喷嚏，他可不算胖，只是肌肉太重了而已！可亚瑟手里的体重数据是非常残酷的，即使阿尔弗雷德的身材并没有什么问题。）

　　亚瑟把猫从身上拎起来放到印着黑桃花纹的深蓝色地毯上，自己则扶起椅子，坐了回去。被拎到一旁的猫丝毫没发现自己被嫌弃了，挺直了腿看着亚瑟，毛绒绒的大尾巴一摇一摇的。

　　“你身上有亚蒂的味道！”

　　“亚蒂？”

　　“那只非常可爱的折耳猫，我很喜欢他！”

　　“那是我养的猫。”

　　亚瑟养的猫咪也叫亚瑟，平常都用亚蒂来称呼。这并不是因为他懒得想名字，而是那只身上有花纹的可爱折耳猫是斯科特带回来的，命名为亚瑟……呃，兄弟之间奇特的侮辱方法。不过小折耳猫非常亲近亚瑟，亚瑟因为学习过魔法也知道怎么和猫交流，久而久之，折耳猫就成了亚瑟最忠诚的探员。

　　“他总是来偷看我，是不是暗恋hero啊！你能帮我告诉他一声我其实也喜欢他吗？”

　　“我家的猫……”我家的猫不会喜欢你这样的胖猫的。亚瑟没把这句话说完，门缝里又钻进了一只猫，脖子上系着领巾，眼睛是绿色的。看到亚瑟之后，绿眼睛的折耳猫熟练跳上了亚瑟的肩膀，乖巧地用鼻尖蹭了蹭亚瑟的脸。

　　“哇！真的是你的猫，你要嫁给我的主人了吗？”

　　“闭嘴，阿尔弗，我的主人不可能会嫁给你主人的！”

　　亚瑟干笑了一声，摸了摸亚蒂的脑袋，“抱歉……是的。”

　　“什么？亚瑟……”

　　“听见了吗！你主人要嫁给我主人了，所以你也和我在一起吧，你都喜欢我这么久了，我也不好意思再让你等。”

　　“我喜欢你？”

　　“不是吗，你老是偷偷摸摸来皇宫里看我啊，我都知道的。”

　　亚瑟和折耳猫对视，然后默契地眨了眨眼，进行了人与猫之间的眼神交流——这猫和他主人一样自信心过剩。能和猫交流不是谁都能做得到的，亚瑟养猫的时候特意学习了才能交流无阻。他猜，阿尔弗雷德肯定不能和他的猫说话。

　　“我暂时还不想把亚蒂给你，大猫咪，你去找你的主人吧，我得休息了。”

　　“我想和亚蒂去花园里头晒太阳！”

　　“不行。”

　　布偶猫耷拉着尾巴，委屈地离开了。亚瑟叹了口气，他肩膀上的折耳猫跳到他肚子上，探头往布偶猫离开的方向看着。亚瑟感觉他的猫有点不对劲，他揉了揉亚蒂柔软的毛。

　　“你是想去和那只猫一起晒太阳吗？想的话就去吧，我以为你讨厌那只胖猫。”

　　“才不想！我只是对花园里的玫瑰花很感兴趣。”

　　“你怎么认识那只猫的？”

　　“他可难缠了！每次我替你打探消息的时候，他就会突然窜出来压着我，第一次的时候我吓了一大跳。”

　　“他叫阿尔弗？”

　　“是的，因为你只要阿尔弗雷德的消息，我就没把那只烦人猫的事情告诉你。”

　　“你应该告诉我的，毕竟他是阿尔弗雷德养的猫。”

　　“啊，他是溜进皇宫的猫，恰好被阿尔弗雷德发现了，就经常喂他吃的。要不是我，阿尔弗早就死掉了。”

　　“为什么？”

　　“阿尔弗雷德喂他巧克力……他还差点吃了……”

　　“好吧，我明白了。”

　　“亚瑟，你要嫁到皇宫来是怎么回事。”

　　“这件事才刚刚发生……我也没搞清楚那个继承人想做什么。”

　　“别难过，离他这么近更方便杀……”

　　“你在和谁说话？”门被推开了，是阿尔弗雷德，看表情应该是听见了亚瑟的说话声。他左右张望了一下，视线落到了折耳猫身上，“天呐，你能和猫说话！你会魔法吗？”

　　“会一点点……”

　　“哇，真厉害！噢对了，文书已经全部搞定了！现在你就是我的准皇后了。”

　　“你还没有问我的意见，没准我不乐意？”

　　“你一定会答应的，而且，反对意见一律不予接受！”

　　“你……”

　　“你实在不愿意的话就当帮我一个忙吧，捱过这段时间后我让你回去就是了。”

　　“请你把详细情况告诉我。”

　　“我说不上来，我只是不想听我父亲的话乖乖娶个妻子回来。”

　　“我明白了……看在你这么真诚的份上，我答应你。”

　　“离晚餐还有一点时间，你想让我带你去熟悉一下环境吗？”

　　小朋友，我连皇宫哪个角落里长了什么花都说得出来。亚瑟从椅子上站起来，把猫抱在手里，“这是我养的猫，可以一起去吗？”

　　“当然！我也有只猫，以后可以养在一起。咦，他看起来好小一只，是不是营养不良啊？我养的布偶猫看起来比他健康多了。”

　　亚瑟安抚着躁动的折耳猫，一边在心里说着“你家的猫明明胖成猪了！”，一边保持着微笑，然后回答阿尔弗雷德，“他很健康。”

　　“是吗？那我们走吧。”

　　皇宫的建筑物非常高大密集，一般人肯定会迷路，亚瑟为了不被看出端倪，装作找不清路，结果被阿尔弗雷德笑话了！猖狂的小鬼。不过，意外的是，和阿尔弗雷德说话虽然总会被一两句给气到，但其他交流都非常顺畅。在一起散步还算舒适，但还不至于让亚瑟悠闲到忘记他的计划。散步过程中那只布偶猫从草丛里钻了出来，非常蛮横地把折耳猫带走了。两只猫折腾完，阿尔弗雷德又叫喊了起来——

　　“亚瑟！过来！”

　　“怎么了？”看着阿尔弗雷德一脸慌张的样子，亚瑟不禁反问了一句，结果被阿尔弗雷德一把拉进了怀里。

　　“我妈……”阿尔弗雷德让两人的姿势看起来像是一对恩爱的夫妻在拥抱着，“让我抱你一会儿，等她走过这里就行。然后们再装作偶然遇见，去向她问好。”

　　这种时候倒是有脑子了，亚瑟没有反抗阿尔弗雷德。他被按住了后脑勺，头发还在被轻轻揉着，脸则被压在了阿尔弗雷德胸前。说实话，这姿势，即使是面对你想杀的男人，也不免让人感到不自在。更何况，亚瑟的脸和阿尔弗雷德的胸肌只隔了一层薄薄的布料，他的鼻腔里满是阿尔弗雷德身上的气味。老天，快结束吧！

　　“呼啊——她总算没看这边了，”阿尔弗雷德拍了拍亚瑟的后背，示意他可以站直了。刚刚那个姿势，亚瑟的头发搔得他下巴痒痒的，鼻子里还能闻到一股淡淡的玫瑰花香味。“噢，她主动朝我们走来了，亚瑟，我们得演得让她相信我们是相爱的。”

　　“没……没问题……”

　　阿尔弗雷德和亚瑟站在皇宫东面的一片小花圃里，正是六月，满地都是深蓝色玫瑰，他们站在中央的白大理石亭边。现任皇后正朝他们走来，她是位非常美丽的女性，金发和蓝眼睛都继承给了阿尔弗雷德。一个贴身侍女撑着把褶皱复杂的伞，随同皇后一起走向了他们。

　　“下午好，先生们。”

　　“下午好，妈妈，这是亚瑟，我向你介绍过了，皇后候选人。”阿尔弗雷德揽住亚瑟的肩膀，对皇后说道。

　　琼斯皇后面向亚瑟，亚瑟朝他弯腰。她本来想从亚瑟的礼仪上挑刺，结果亚瑟标准得不能再标准的动作堵回了她所有已经到了喉咙口的话语。相比之下，刚刚阿尔弗雷德那随意的问候，实在是太丢脸了。

　　“阿尔，看得出来你非常爱他，我会支持你们的，只是柯克兰先生是否……”

　　看见琼斯皇后的蓝眼睛盯着自己，亚瑟意识到到现在为止他还没有主动过，真的是非常麻烦！亚瑟抬头，轻轻吻了一下阿尔弗雷德的唇角，然后绅士地一笑，给皇后鞠了一躬，“我们真心相爱。”在黄昏柔和的阳光里，这画面着实令人心动。

　　“为你们献上祝福。”她信服了。

　　琼斯皇后走后，两个人都松了一口气。阿尔弗雷德抚摸着唇角，像在回味什么。亚瑟并没有注意到阿尔弗雷德这个小动作以及眼神变化，他们继续散步，见其他人，然后一起吃了顿晚餐。阿尔弗雷德没想到亚瑟这么有教养又会说话，化解了一切外界施加的压力，这让阿尔弗雷德对亚瑟突然非常有好感。

　　晚上回到房间的时候，阿尔弗雷德今天第一次真诚地赞美了他一番。两人都洗完澡后，阿尔弗雷德不停地像他提问。显然，我们的继承人对自己的敌人表现出了浓厚的兴趣——而亚瑟累得只想好好睡一觉，即使他不得不和阿尔弗雷德睡同一张床。

　　“再和我说说你的事吧！我想听。”

　　“我很累了，你小声一点，明天再说吧。”

　　“亏我白天还以为你是个不错的家伙。”

　　“本来就是。”亚瑟拢紧深蓝色睡袍，把自己裹进了被子。

　　“你现在这么无情……”阿尔弗雷德的声音慢慢变小，“等等，”听见了门外的动静，他认真起来，声音很轻，“亚瑟……我猜又有一项考验来了，他们还没死心……”

　　“要怎么做？”

　　“你会魔法吧？”

　　“一点点。”

　　“能制造点声音出来让外面的人以为我们在做圖爱吗？”

　　“……可以。”

　　“太好了！你弄得多夸张都没问题，我不会对你做什么的。”

　　这仿佛就是在侮辱亚瑟！好小子，敢这么说，亚瑟施起魔法来，就让你听夸张一点的！制造喘声并不难，亚瑟念完咒语后，房间里就响起了大声的呻吟。他故意在这声音里头动了点手脚，等着看阿尔弗雷德起反应后丢脸地在房间撸的狼狈样子。

　　事情发展得很顺利，不久，在门外奉命视察阿尔弗雷德陛下和他突然出现的爱人的女仆离开了。不妙的是，阿尔弗雷德的体温越升越高。亚瑟注意到阿尔弗雷德盯住了他，他看着那双变得格外暗的蓝眼睛，有种非常不好的预感。


	3. Chapter 3

　　当阿尔弗雷德信誓旦旦地对亚瑟说，不管是什么喘声，他都不会有反应的时候，亚瑟确实是非常不理智地在魔法里动了点手脚。结果一不小心使用了什么不妙的魔法，现在阿尔弗雷德盯着他的眼神非常不妙。老天，完全是想上他吧！可是，阿尔弗雷德准国王陛下，您面前的是您的仇人，心狠手辣起来没准就会断了您琼斯家的子孙后代！

　　“冷静一点，你怎么突然这样？”

　　“我也……不知道，可能是太久没解决了……该死，你怎么能弄出那种喘声来！”

　　“你离我远一点！”

　　“我控制不了我的身体！这是怎么一回事！”

　　“可……可能是魔法出了点意外……”

　　“怎么办，好热……”

　　“你站在那儿别动，我帮你想办法。”

　　亚瑟本来已经裹着被子准备睡了，现在阿尔弗雷德站在床边像狼一样盯着他，为了保护自己的屁股不受到伤害，亚瑟立马从被子里起来，站到了床的另一边。精虫上脑的家伙什么都干的出来，亚瑟拿出魔法棒，只要让阿尔弗雷德恢复原状就行了！

　　——魔法师念完咒语，什么事也没发生。

　　“让我抱你一下……”

　　“不行！我们可都是男人，而且还不是恋人！”为什么这个时候魔法失效了？这种情况亚瑟以前也遇到过，他还大发了脾气，因为没有魔法根本不能和琼斯家抗衡。虽然面前的阿尔弗雷德不会魔法（这个秘密几乎没人知道，而亚瑟发现它的时候非常高兴），但其他人可都是魔法高手。

　　“拜托，我受不了了！”那双蓝眼睛死死盯着亚瑟，“也有你的错吧……魔法还会出意外……你不补偿我一下吗？”

　　“你不能自己解决吗……”

　　“不行！我感觉……再耗下去……我就要做出什么事来了……嗯……你应该不乐意被我上吧……快想办法！”

　　“我知道了！你别过来！”

　　“你想到办法了……吗……”

　　“嗯，只要你保证不对我做什么！”

　　“我尽力控制我自己……嘶……”

　　亚瑟赤脚踩在印着黑桃花纹的深蓝色地毯上，身上只有一件睡袍。他现在十分后悔让阿尔弗雷德中了催情的魔法，初衷只是让阿尔弗雷德丢脸，结果太过火了，制造出了一只发情的狮子。亚瑟用眼神示意阿尔弗雷德坐到床边，然后自己慢慢走了过去。

　　握住十九年以来都想掐死的阿尔弗雷德的性器的时候，亚瑟拼命控制住自己不把那根玩意儿给废了。这状况太尴尬了！亚瑟才刚握住那根滚烫的玩意儿，阿尔弗雷德就操起了他的手心。男性荷尔蒙的气息钻入鼻子里，亚瑟不禁滚动喉结。

　　“谢……谢谢你……这真的好难受……嗯……”

　　亚瑟曲起一条腿跪在阿尔弗雷德面前的地毯上，阿尔弗雷德操着他手心的时候，眼睛一直盯着亚瑟因为姿势原因露出来的一截大腿，象牙白的皮肤上似乎纹着什么黑红相间的图案。尽管阿尔弗雷德一遍又一遍地告诉自己他和亚瑟只是在假扮，但现在头脑发热的他非常想把亚瑟当成自己的皇后，然后名正言顺地打开他的大腿，让自己得到释放。

　　可恶……硬挺的肉棒烫着亚瑟的手心，亚瑟红着脸，低头看着地面。这会成为他一生的耻辱！黏腻的精液流到他手上的时候，他咬牙不去看自己的手有多糟糕。阿尔弗雷德突然握住了亚瑟的手，加速地撸了起来。天呐，他的手心也那么的烫！亚瑟抬起头，发现阿尔弗雷德正失神地望着他，亚瑟愣住的时候阿尔弗雷德突然射在了他的手里。

　　“可以了吧……放开我的手……”注意到有什么不对劲的亚瑟本能地用力抽出了手，而阿尔弗雷德一把抓住他将他扔上了床，睡袍的腰带在亚瑟挣扎的时候滑开了，阿尔弗雷德看着那具漂亮的身体，想也没想就压了上去。

　　“对不起……”

　　阿尔弗雷德压着亚瑟，捧起他的脸一下又一下地亲着。想到可能会被阿尔弗雷德操毫无经验的后面，亚瑟非常强烈地抗拒着。该死！今天就不该出门，实在是太倒霉了，又是被莫名其妙抱进皇宫，又是莫名其妙用不了魔法！而且是在关键时刻！他狠狠地揍了阿尔弗雷德一拳，结果被更用力地钳制住了。

　　“住、住手！阿尔弗雷德……唔。”

　　第三次被亲了，与之前的有所不同，阿尔弗雷德撬开他的嘴将舌头伸了进去。亚瑟推拒着那根在他嘴里蛮横搅着的舌头，结果被变本加厉地缠起来吮吸。这个十恶不赦的坏蛋！真想立刻了结他，可是亚瑟还得潜伏在皇宫里打垮其他的“琼斯”。漫长的吻结束后，阿尔弗雷德看起来清醒了不少，双手撑在亚瑟身体两侧，喘着粗气，但是没有对亚瑟做什么。

　　“你看起来好了不少……快放开我……”

　　“不……”

　　阿尔弗雷德扯开遮住了亚瑟大腿的布料，内侧皮肤上的玫瑰花看得他迫不及待地想啃一口。该死的，亚瑟明明是个男人！阿尔弗雷德咬牙忍耐着，他将亚瑟翻过去，并起了他的大腿。

　　“你想干什么！”

　　烫且硬的肉棒挤进了亚瑟腿间，他刚要转身反抗，就被阿尔弗雷德死死压住了肩膀动弹不得。肉棒大力地操着亚瑟的大腿，象牙白的皮肤很快就泛起了红色。由于很少与人有肢体接触，亚瑟才知道自己非常的敏感，他发现自己的体温也在逐渐升高。于是亚瑟非常恶毒地在心里痛骂着阿尔弗雷德，绝不能因为这种无能的继承人勃起！阿尔弗雷德射出来的时候，白浊弄脏了亚瑟腿上黑红相间的玫瑰花。

　　“嗯……”

　　阿尔弗雷德终于清醒过来了，他匆忙从床头抓起什么，擦拭着亚瑟身上和手上的精液。看着亚瑟咬牙一副要吃了他的表情，阿尔弗雷德抱歉地笑了笑。他的体温还是很高，但不至于控制不了情欲了。阿尔弗雷德拿起了什么东西擦干净一言不发的亚瑟的身体，帮他把衣服整理好，然后非常真诚地到了歉。

　　“对不起！”

　　看着阿尔弗雷德合十的双手间夹着的是一面小尺寸的黑桃国国旗，并且上面还沾着精液。亚瑟想，黑桃国怎么可能交给琼斯家族！虽说亚瑟很想扇阿尔弗雷德一巴掌，但是他为了自己的计划，按耐住了这强烈的欲望。他重新回到被子里，不让阿尔弗雷德看见他的脸。

　　“没事（他妈的），反正我们是合作关系（我现在就想打爆你的脑袋），而且也有我魔法失误的错（全是你这粗鲁的混蛋的错！），晚安（祝你一睡不醒）。”

　　“天呐，怎么会有你这么通情达理的人！亚瑟，你太好了！”

　　“睡觉，别吵了。”

　　“我能再提最后一个请求吗？”

　　“什么？”

　　“我还是好热。”

　　“所以呢？”

　　“你身上很凉，也很好闻……”

　　亚瑟不知道阿尔弗雷德这话是什么意思，他感到身后一阵窸窸窣窣的，阿尔弗雷德似乎钻进了被子里。接着，一只手搭上了亚瑟的腰——他知道阿尔弗雷德是什么意思了——阿尔弗雷德抱住了他！亚瑟要推开那具发烫的身体的时候，他听见阿尔弗雷德迷糊地说道，“今天……谢谢你……嗯……亚瑟。”这难得的感谢可真令人“感动”。

　　不过，亚瑟的感动只有几秒钟。他困得要命，阿尔弗雷德重得要命，推开他也太要命了，于是亚瑟就一边咒骂着阿尔弗雷德和琼斯家族和现在的黑桃国，一边进入了睡眠。他可以在梦里杀死阿尔弗雷德几万遍！入睡之后，亚瑟梦见了四岁的自己，梦见他潜入小王子的育婴房，扒着摇篮边缘看里面小小的阿尔弗雷德……亚瑟朝小婴儿的脖子伸出了手。

　　夜晚的黑桃国有风吹过，皇宫最高的尖顶上，一面用金线绣着狮子的深蓝色旗帜翻飞着。花园里的玫瑰落下了几瓣，浮在水面上的花瓣激起了一圈小小的涟漪。风停之后，皇宫一片寂静。老国王坐在他的书桌前，制造出了夜里唯一的翻书声。

　　桌面一张皱巴巴的纸上潦草地写着亚瑟的全名，老国王在“柯克兰”这个姓氏上画了好几圈。虽然他派去阿尔弗雷德门前侦查的女仆返回汇报情况时没有提出任何问题，但他总感觉亚瑟身上有种违和感。夜已经很深了，国王干巴巴的手指在记载了柯克兰家古老历史的泛黄书页上移动着，一道淡蓝色的光芒闪了闪。老国王站起身，他该去休息了。

　　一切都进入寂静之后，最喧闹的就是亚瑟的梦境了。亚瑟梦见了四岁那个夏天，他在由唱着赞美歌的孩子、挥着帽子的青年和断断续续说着祝福语的老人组成的人群中奔跑着，身后是被他的玫瑰花刺到了眼睛的琼斯国王。那是亚瑟第一次切切实实伤害到琼斯家的人，他笑得前所未有的高兴，在热闹的气氛里跑走了。

　　亚瑟梦见自己跑着，手上多了一把匕首，他要用这把匕首刺破这个国家的小恐私惧，直达这腐朽统治的中心——琼斯家。也是家族的未来，刚出生的阿尔弗雷德。亚瑟梦见自己潜入阿尔弗雷德的育婴房，用匕首对准了他。然而，亚瑟要割开小阿尔弗雷德的喉咙的时候，小婴儿眨着蓝眼睛笑了。

　　四岁的亚瑟犹豫了，结果阿尔弗雷德被送往了安全的远方，亚瑟没能杀死他。亚瑟继续做梦，他梦见后来十几年里他痛恨四岁时没有下手，所以在二十三岁抓住机会时毫不犹豫地参加了皇后候选。亚瑟梦见四岁，又梦见二十三岁，这两个年纪是他离阿尔弗雷德最近的时候。四岁的时候，他手里拿着匕首，可是！二十三岁！他手里却拿着阿尔弗雷德下面滚烫的那玩意儿！亚瑟在梦里被刺激得恨不得回到四岁，一刀了结阿尔弗雷德。

　　第二天早上，这个梦成真了。

　　阿尔弗雷德醒得比亚瑟早，他记得自己昨晚是抱着亚瑟睡的，亚瑟偏低的体温让当时发热的阿尔弗雷德感觉很舒服。可一大早醒来，阿尔弗雷德感觉自己手臂下空荡荡的。他揉着眼睛，准备向亚瑟道谢的时候，大叫了一声。

　　“大清早的你鬼叫什么！”被吓醒并且有起床气的亚瑟二话不说就粗鲁地咒骂了一句，然而骂完他就怔住了，“孩……小孩子的声音？”

　　“是啊！亚瑟，你变小了！”

　　亚瑟伸出手，看见了自己小小的手掌。他一低头，又看见了自己被过大的睡袍包裹着的小小的身体。这是怎么一回事，他怎么变成三四岁的小孩了？亚瑟皱着眉毛，拉紧睡袍将自己变小的身体包得严严实实，意识到事情的严重性的阿尔弗雷德则跳下床迅速穿好了衣服。

　　“这是怎么一回事！阿尔弗雷德！”

　　“我也不知道啊！完蛋了，我已经签了结婚协议了，这样一来不久以后整个黑桃国都会把Hero当成恋童变态了！我的英名要毁了！”

　　“笨蛋！那是你应该关心的重点吗！不要在那里嚎叫了，给我找一身衣服来，我发现我现在没法用魔法还原自己或者给自己穿上衣服了！”

　　“好！你在这里等我，乖乖的——别乱跑。”

　　嗯？阿尔弗雷德那哄小孩子的糟糕语气是怎么回事？亚瑟小小的手抓紧衣服，羞愤地涨红了脸。在等待阿尔弗雷德回来的时候，亚瑟试着使用魔法，他发现自己还是能使用一些简单的魔法的，但没法使用高级魔法让自己恢复原状。

　　“亚瑟……是亚瑟吗！”

　　半开的门后钻进来两只猫咪，一前一后走向亚瑟。走在前面的折耳猫十分不客气地给了后方想扑向他的布偶猫一爪子，然后折耳猫重新看着床中央的金发小孩。两只猫的视线一齐落到亚瑟的粗眉毛上时，亚瑟撇了撇嘴。该死，猫是凭气味认人的吧？最好不要说是凭眉……

　　“亚蒂！你看他眉毛那么粗，一定是你主人啦！”

　　“闭嘴！你会惹我主人不高兴的！”

　　没错，亚瑟真想揪住那只布偶猫的大尾巴，然后扔到阿尔弗雷德的脸上去！与琼斯沾边的都是噩梦！短短一天的时间内发生这么多让亚瑟晕头转向的事，与琼斯沾边的都是噩梦！亚瑟又重复了一遍。不过，他好像忘了，现在他是亚瑟·柯克兰·琼斯，阿尔弗雷德的准皇后，也是与琼斯沾边的存在。

　　“哈哈哈！你主人变得好小！”布偶猫笑得眯起了眼睛，折耳猫又给了他一爪子才让他停下来。亚蒂跳上床，问亚瑟：“发生什么了吗？”

　　“这些事发生得太快了，我自己也不清楚。”折耳猫坐到亚瑟正前方，抬起了头，亚瑟低头碰了碰小猫咪的鼻尖，“我连一些魔法都无法使用，幸好我还能和你说话，这对我是安慰。”

　　“亚瑟可以回去解决啊，必须要住在这里了吗？”

　　“是的，不过我的行李还没有收拾。”

　　亚瑟和他的猫说话时，原本玩着折耳猫尾巴的布偶猫突然转身跳下了床，欢快地跑向了门口。亚瑟往那个方向看去，是阿尔弗雷德推门进来了。他扛了好几个箱子在肩膀上，手里拿着一套新衣服。布偶猫扒着阿尔弗雷德的腿，摇着尾巴。

　　“我回来了！哇，猫咪们也来了，你真讨他们喜欢。”

　　“你手上的箱子是我的？”亚瑟发现那些手提箱很眼熟。

　　“是的，我拿衣服回来的路上遇到了一名慌张的女仆，他告诉我门口有个凶巴巴的高个子找下任皇后，我就去见了那个人。”

　　“我猜是……红发，还抽烟？”

　　“亚瑟你怎么知道！他的眉毛和你一样粗，你们果然是一家人。这么说这真的是你的箱子，他不是骗子啊。”

　　“斯科特，我该死的哥哥，他说什么了吗？”

　　“嗯……‘所有东西都在这儿了，告诉他他滚出去了就别回来了’，亚瑟你和家人关系可真差啊！看来你会更喜欢这儿！”

　　“先给我衣服，箱子就放桌子上吧。”折耳猫跳下了床，布偶猫立刻抱住了他，两只猫在地毯上打闹。

　　“好。”

　　阿尔弗雷德放下箱子，大步走向了亚瑟。他坐到床边，一把将亚瑟从松垮垮的衣服里头捞起来，放到了自己的大腿上。他也不管亚瑟现在是赤条条的，拿起一条内裤就套进了亚瑟的腿。被阿尔弗雷德吓到的四岁亚瑟呆住了，好一会儿才拳打脚踢地反抗着阿尔弗雷德。

　　“我自己会穿！”

　　“没事，让我帮你穿吧，反正你现在是小孩子的身体。”阿尔弗雷德的声音听起来很愉快，他好像非常喜欢小孩子。

　　远处的布偶猫立马捂住了折耳猫的眼睛，“亚蒂别看，主人们在做羞羞的事！”听见这句话，折耳猫愤怒地拍开了布偶猫的爪子。这哪里羞羞了！没见识的乡巴佬，他和亚瑟去过的风流场所数都数不清，这点程度，羞？少开玩笑了。

　　折耳猫看见主人小小的屁股已经包裹在了一条印了穿着黑桃国蓝色宫廷礼服的泰迪熊图案的内裤里，阿尔弗雷德正在给亚瑟穿上一件白色衬衫，尺寸选得刚刚好。折耳猫亚蒂用爪子理了理被布偶猫阿尔弗弄乱的毛。他突然才意识到空气里一直飘着的奇怪的气味是什么……折耳猫猛地抬头，看见了小亚瑟腿间泛红的皮肤，难道他们做……这不可能！

　　“裤子我自己来穿！”阿尔弗雷德给亚瑟穿一条只到膝盖上方的短裤时，手指不小心擦过了某个位置。亚瑟惊跳起来，抓起裤子站在床前的地毯上，自己穿上了。这场面让阿尔弗雷德觉得非常地可爱，他确实喜欢小孩子，于是他伸手揉了揉亚瑟的头发，然后帮他调整了肩膀上两条黑色背带的长度。

　　“别揉我头发，我又不是你的弟弟！”亚瑟气愤地坐到床边，和阿尔弗雷德保持一段距离，然后拿起白色袜子穿上，拉到膝盖后穿上了皮鞋。这一身非常适合亚瑟，阿尔弗雷德拿起一根细长的领带给亚瑟系上，然后扣上了一颗黑桃形状的宝石。

　　“看着我给你找的衣服这么合适的份上，原谅我昨晚……”

　　“嗯！”亚瑟快速且用力地答应了，因为折耳猫正看向这边，不能让亚蒂知道昨晚发生的事！

　　“我让女仆准备了茶和早餐，等一会儿她们会送过来的，”阿尔弗雷德看着小亚瑟，“离我的生日，也就是我们正式上任和结婚的日子，还有一个月，这一个月里得想办法让你恢复正常。小孩子的模样太危险了，我们最好让最少的人知道……”

　　叩叩，敲门声响了起来。

　　


	4. Chapter 4

　　克洛诺斯在上，您真该同情一下黑桃国魔法天才亚瑟·柯克兰多舛的命运。

　　这绝不是公平的待遇，您瞧，他是多么地勇敢正义，四岁就有勇气往国王脑袋上扔玫瑰花，有胆量掐断小王子的脖子，有志向推翻琼斯家的黑暗统治！黑桃国和他一个年纪的男孩们还在玩泥巴的时候，他已经苦练魔法增长实力了。可您，作为庇佑黑桃国的神，实在是权衡失误，无情地玩弄了这样一个好青年的命运。

　　多么的不幸啊！继被敌人阿尔弗雷德抱走，莫名其妙成了下任皇后，又因为意外被侵犯了之后，他又变成了四岁小孩。短短两天内将魔幻现实演绎得精彩纷呈，连您给他的魔法天赋也无法发挥作用了！用不了魔法的糟糕状况下，这还没完，柯克兰家也乱成了一团。

　　受邀参加宴会的柯克兰夫妇从方块国回到家里时，斯科特和亚瑟都没有出来迎接他们，小折耳猫也不见了踪影。一名女仆接过他们的行李，另一名女仆为他们换了衣服。柯克兰老爷去茶桌上让人送上茶来的时候，柯克兰夫人去敲了亚瑟的门，她带了亚瑟一直想要的花种回来。

　　房间里一点动静都没有，出于担心，柯克兰夫人擅自打开了门。亚瑟的房间空荡荡的，什么都没有，柯克兰夫人惊呼了一声。她急匆匆地去找丈夫，柯克兰老爷在茶座边休息，手里捏着一封信，看起来很生气。

　　“噢，亲爱的，你怎么了？谁的来信？”

　　“国王的来信！你看看吧！”

　　柯克兰夫人听到国王两个字的时候，皱了皱漂亮的眉毛（很遗憾，夫人的优秀基因没有遗传给儿子们，柯克兰家四个男孩都是粗眉毛）。天啊！可别又把我们家扯进什么纠纷。

　　柯克兰夫人是知道两家祖辈的关系的，柯克兰家过去深受那顽固统治的迫害，他们好不容易从守旧迂腐又定期受贿的皇宫中摆脱出来，丝毫不愿意再为他们效力。她想起亚瑟空荡荡的房间，噢！他们该不会把他抓去当人质了吧？她匆匆坐下，读起了信。

　　“早上好！父亲，母亲，旅途辛苦了。”

　　斯科特突然出现在家，嘴里咬着根烟。他看见柯克兰夫人手上的信，以及摊在茶桌上的信封上印着皇室家徽的火漆时，立刻就明白国王已经传达了亚瑟即将成为下任皇后的消息。他微不可察地勾了勾嘴角，又立刻换成一幅烦恼的样子，坐到了茶桌上。

　　“噢，你们在讨论亚瑟的事。”

　　“早上好，斯科特，我以为你会第一时间来迎接我们的。”柯克兰夫人还不知道信里的内容，但她看着丈夫手肘撑着茶桌，十指交叉，一副要发怒的样子；又看见斯科特也皱着眉毛，语气里还带着些哀叹的意味。柯克兰夫人也一副忧心忡忡的样子，紧张地拿着信。“亚瑟的房间怎么是空的，他去哪儿了？发生什么事了吗？”

　　“我帮他整理行李送去了皇宫，没能迎接你们，亚瑟的房间是我搬空的，他在皇宫。”

　　“皇宫？怎么回事！”

　　“他瞒着我们参加了皇后候选。”

　　“亚瑟？为什么？”

　　“我也不知道，国王马上就要退位了，他的儿子阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯只看了一眼就让亚瑟做下任皇后。”

　　柯克兰老爷被气得猛喝了一口茶，茶杯重重砸在杯碟上发出可怕的响声，“黑桃国根本坚持不了多久，迟早会灭亡！我们柯克兰家已经跟他们撇清关系了，本来我们可以两手一挥去方块国和那边的亲友们生活，现在倒好！又跟琼斯那群人扯上关系了！”

　　“什么！”

　　“听说阿尔弗雷德看都没看其他贵族小姐们，”斯科特依然一副悲伤的样子，其实，哪里是听说！这就是他亲眼看见的。当时在茶会上，他就在一旁，用魔法隐藏了自己。阿尔弗雷德用抱女人的方式抱起亚瑟并在他嘴上亲了下去的时候，斯科特被亚瑟的表情逗得差点暴露。“一眼就选了亚瑟！”

　　“一眼？怎么可能，他们又没见过！”柯克兰夫人快速读完了信，大致内容就是国王以一种不容拒绝的态度告诉他们：你们的儿子被我儿子看上了，现在是琼斯家的人。近期有非常多的事情要安排，在下个月我儿子的生日上你们才能见到你们的儿子。”她一怒之下，把信撕成了两半，“这是怎么一回事！”

　　“我早就跟你们说了，要加强对他的教育，不要老是让他一个人待着。谁知道会弄出什么事儿来！”

　　“亚瑟一直是个好孩子，我们给他自由空间。”

　　“呵，你们的好儿子勾引男人勾引到皇宫去了！他恐怕早就和阿尔弗雷德接触过了，偷偷和他见面，骗他爱上了自己，所以才那么顺利地进了皇宫！”斯科特这回可真的给亚瑟找了个大麻烦，柯克兰老爷看起来已经忍受不了了。

　　“竟然想去皇宫！这庄园哪里不好了，狗娘养的！”柯克兰老爷完全抛弃了他的绅士风度，痛骂了一句。

　　“你闭嘴！”柯克兰夫人抗议道。

　　瞧啊，柯克兰家乱成这样了！克洛诺斯在上，与此同时，变小的亚瑟还被突然的敲门声弄的心惊胆颤。请您看看这状况有多糟糕吧！一切都乱糟糟的啦！

　　敲门声响起的时候，阿尔弗雷德帮亚瑟理了理头发，朝他灿烂一笑，然后说，“大概是女仆送早餐来了，你应该饿了吧，会有一顿不错的早餐的！”两只猫不知道什么时候到了落地窗后面，正从阳台偷偷溜出去。亚瑟听到折耳猫说了一句，我会替你想想办法的。

　　“好。”

　　“亚瑟，你真是个不错的朋友，帮了我太多的忙了！昨晚的事非常抱歉，但是我想我们以后还能好好相处的。”

　　亚瑟点头，在心里说，可我是来杀你的。

　　亚瑟虽然变小了，但还是明显感觉到了门后的一丝魔法气息。这绝不是什么女仆身上能散发出来的，太危险了。阿尔弗雷德像是被皇宫的平静消磨了危机感，他天真又单纯，笑得也像阳光一样，完全不像是能在政治的黑暗里游刃有余的存在。啊，说句实在话，这样的继承人威胁不到亚瑟，他完全可以放过这个日子过得无忧无虑的家伙。但是，他得借助他毁掉其他的琼斯。如果可以，没准能留下阿尔弗雷德的命。那样的笑容，太容易让人受骗了。

　　敲门声又响了起来，阿尔弗雷德拍了拍亚瑟的肩膀，走过去开门。他的步伐也那么轻快。仿佛一切危险都不会找上他似的。嘿，亚瑟，你没必要非得杀掉一个傻瓜，你只要铲掉琼斯家就够了。他这样对自己说，他似乎对阿尔弗雷德有了同情心，他被困在皇宫里，像只愉快歌唱的鸟儿。

　　亚瑟看见阿尔弗雷德一步步走到门边，正要开门的时候，突然停了下来。阿尔弗雷德转身，竖起一根手指压在嘴唇上，对亚瑟做了一个噤声的动作。噢！还不错，是一只能发现危机的好鸟。亚瑟看见阿尔弗雷德对他比口型“躲进柜子里”，他照做了。

　　当然，亚瑟悄悄用魔法观察着屋里的情况。

　　走进门来的是一位淑女，莱斯利，参加了这次皇后候选。莱斯利家很受国王青睐，如果不是阿尔弗雷德看都不看就把亚瑟抱走了，她很有可能成为皇后。阿尔弗雷德不太喜欢她，莱斯利身上总有一种冰冷的敌意，他们家擅长魔法。

　　“早上好，阿尔弗雷德殿下。”

　　“早上好，你有什么事？”

　　“你的皇后在哪？那个叫亚瑟的普通人。”

　　莱斯利的声音里带着明显的嘲讽意味，这让阿尔弗雷德很不高兴。阿尔弗雷德不知道，更不高兴的是莱斯利。她本来是借皇后候选的机会来杀掉阿尔弗雷德（显而易见，王子是个高危职业），但她太喜欢阿尔弗雷德了，在国王面前展现了十足的魅力，博得了国王的欢心。莱斯利很有自信能当上皇后，她已经不想杀阿尔弗雷德了。可是，阿尔弗雷德二话不说就抱走了一个男人！这是多大的羞辱啊！

　　“注意你的语气。”

　　莱斯利看见床上散开着的亚瑟的睡袍，怪异地笑了，“噢！还真是深情，已经做过了吗？”

　　“这与你无关。”

　　“不，这当然和我有关，我爱你，但现在我是来杀你的！我得亲眼让你看着你的皇后死在你面前，不会魔法的阿尔弗雷德大人！”她笑着，亚瑟在思考怎么让阿尔弗雷德脱险，亚瑟忘了他也是要杀阿尔弗雷德的，他现在很可怜他。

　　“有我在，你动不了我的皇后。”

　　亚瑟发觉，阿尔弗雷德身上有什么发生了变化，仿佛关在笼子里的金丝雀突然变成了展翅高飞的雄鹰。这太奇怪了，亚瑟紧张地看着外面，莱斯利要使出魔法的时候，阿尔弗雷德突然拿出了一块奇怪的怀表，然后莱斯利就立刻晕倒了。

　　那是什么！并不是魔法，是一种亚瑟未知的力量。亚瑟睁大了眼睛，他想起，他只知道阿尔弗雷德的四年。阿尔弗雷德在远方生活的十五年，他一无所知。

　　“亚瑟！你没事吧。”

　　敲柜子的声音拉回了亚瑟的思绪，他一抬头，就看见了阿尔弗雷德脸上的笑容。现在他不觉得那只是能用“阳光”来形容的笑了，有阳光的地方就有阴影。亚瑟站起来，对阿尔弗雷德多了些警惕。

　　“发生什么了？”

　　“一个嫉妒你的女人想杀了Hero，当然，我打倒她啦！”

　　“对女士可不能这么粗暴。”

　　“求你了……亚瑟……”

　　“什么？”

　　“别用四岁小孩的模样，说这么老头子的话好吗？”

　　“笨蛋！”

　　有士兵过来带走莱斯利之后，女仆也将早餐送了上来。阿尔弗雷德撕下一小块面包，沾上果酱，对着亚瑟比“啊——”的动作和手势的时候，亚瑟差点用叉子插他的眼睛。好吧，他不可能不是个傻瓜，只是这事可能有些端倪。

　　亚瑟端起茶杯喝了一口，本来是和平的早餐时间，他的脑子里突然警报响起。噢，噢，不！父亲要来了！克洛诺斯在上……别喊啦！神都被喊烦了！

　　


	5. Chapter 5

　　“阿尔弗雷德少爷，快停下，您会摔倒的！”

　　金发蓝眼的小男孩披着织花薄毯，在大宅里跑来跑去。他大笑着，穿过墙壁上挂满了珍贵画作的走廊，碰倒了一个铜制烛台，踩着足够宽但也十分危险的楼梯扶手往下跑。几个黑裙子女仆焦急地追下来，手上拿着的是被阿尔弗雷德打翻的黑桃国历史书和墨水瓶。

　　这里是离黑桃国王都最远的镇子，也是黑桃国最安全的地方，守卫森严。阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯，五岁，黑桃国的小王子，被送到了这儿以躲避皇宫内部的危险。五年以来他从没见过父亲和母亲，他也没有朋友，因为他不能去上学，接触不到其他小孩，他学会的所有知识都是家庭教师教的。所以，天性活泼的阿尔弗雷德总是以逗女仆们为乐趣。

　　阿尔弗雷德精力无限，学习东西也非常快，他一完成作业就会疯玩起来。今天阿尔弗雷德拿了女仆玛格丽特刚完成不久的，一条绣了黑桃和国徽上的狮子的蓝色毯子，一边大声喊着“英雄要来征服世界啦！”一边从二楼跑到一楼。他喜欢边跑边往后看，追他的女仆们总是要维持那可笑的淑女姿态，却不得不抛开礼仪。看着那些条条框框的仪式被自己打破的时候，他非常高兴。

　　这位小少爷这么做并不是单纯的顽皮。在这个宅子里，有的只是劳碌的女仆们和定期来访的家庭教师。女仆们都很没意思，除了喂他长大的奶妈亲近他一些，其他人都不太喜欢他的折腾。家庭教师虽然敬业，但阿尔弗雷德不喜欢他那古板的作派，每当那个年过五旬的绅士故作姿态，跟他讲历史的时候，他就会学着他的腔调，发出一些古怪的声音来，惹得两方都不怎么愉快。

　　他没什么亲近的人，也没有朋友，也见不到父母。阿尔弗雷德对坐在花丛里，看树上的松鼠嬉闹，听着宅子最高的建筑上的大钟敲响的生活非常厌倦。三岁的时候，他闯入宅子深处的地下宫殿里，在那儿学会了远远超于年龄的知识。他发现，黑桃国是个令人讨厌的国家。瞧啊！那些明显美化过的历史，简直令人作呕。而让他浑身不舒服的是，这个国家的统治者竟然那样死板，并且固执己见。

　　活跃的思想让他无法接受黑桃国的上层制度，于是阿尔弗雷德从小就学会了打破规矩！从身边的开始做起，最早的一次是，他不再听从女仆们的提醒，在餐桌上肆无忌惮，将礼仪丢得一干二净。那太过繁冗啦！为什么要在吃饭前跟神说一声呢？克洛诺斯大人可要听烦啦！阿尔弗雷德自那以后就开始反抗了，反抗这宅子，反抗黑桃国，反抗那些看不见的老旧规矩。

　　“英雄可不会被你们给追上！”

　　阿尔弗雷德对女仆吐舌头，他径直跑出宅子，像头小野兽，闯进了花园迷宫。花篱是白蔷薇，阿尔弗雷德往后看见女仆提着裙子，笨拙地往这边跑来了。他挥了挥手里的蓝布，就像国王站在高高的城堡上向下面的国民挥手。然后，他跑进迷宫深处，把织物藏在了最隐秘的地方，现在是下午，阿尔弗雷德觉得那个脸颊上长了雀斑的迟钝女仆可能会找它到晚上。

　　“哈哈！英雄要去探险了！”

　　阿尔弗雷德藏好织物之后转身做了个鬼脸，接着扭头继续往前跑跑。他从另一边出了迷宫，往宅子外围跑。这宅子后面有一片面积不大的森林，阿尔弗雷德去过几次，摸索了里面的路线。他虽然鲁莽又调皮，但很聪明机灵，没有立刻闯进树林。阿尔弗雷德知道森林总伴随着危险，他小心翼翼探索了很久才确认安全路线。

　　远处的钟声敲响了，下午两点半。阿尔弗雷德站在森林边缘，抬头看着高高的树顶。他笑了一下，跑了进去。好闻的香气和舒服的风让他很高兴，阿尔弗雷德四处张望着，这儿非常漂亮，也非常有趣。一只耳朵尖是黑色的白兔突然窜了出来，在阿尔弗雷德前面一跳一跳的。阿尔弗雷德正摘了一把浆果，他丢开那饱满的红紫色果实，追起了兔子。

　　那小东西跑得很快，但没有阿尔弗雷德聪明。追到一片灌木丛的时候，阿尔弗雷德猛地扑了上去，逮住了那只兔子。同时因为用力过猛，阿尔弗雷德直接穿过了那片灌木丛。几片叶子从他头顶掉下来，他发现自己来到了一片草丛。

　　他从没来过这片草地，这儿满地是白色野花，景色也很好。阿尔弗雷德站起来，将兔子抱在臂弯里，另一只手拍落了身上的叶子。他因为惊讶而睁大了蓝色的大眼睛，看到四周非常漂亮，他摸了摸兔子柔软的毛，愉快地勾起了嘴角。

　　阿尔弗雷德往前走，没过多久，他听到了一阵笑声。男孩非常想要朋友，便兴奋地走了过去。他从一颗树后面探过身子，看到草地中央有两个大概十几岁大的男孩，他们坐在一张白色桌子旁，桌子上放着茶壶和茶杯，还有一盘点心。那两个比他大的金发男孩似乎是在享受下午茶，他们笑着，说着，阿尔弗雷德觉得他们应该很好相处。

　　阿尔弗雷德走过去，他刚想打招呼，却被吓得叫了一声，重心不稳坐倒在了地上。阿尔弗雷德手臂里的兔子趁机跳了出去，逃跑了。面前的草地上，有个半透明的小孩：金发，绿色眼睛，穿着得体，正绷着一张小脸看一本厚厚的书。那本书也是半透明的，吓了阿尔弗雷德一大跳。

　　“噢，威廉，你吓到小孩了。”看起来要大一点的那个男孩对旁边的男孩说道，阿尔弗雷德坐在草地上，睁着眼睛看向他那个被叫做威廉的男孩。

　　“这怎么能怪我，帕特里克，那是你先提议的吧！”威廉从茶桌上站起来，走向阿尔弗雷德，拉他起来并拍了拍他衣服上的草屑。“小弟弟，不要害怕，那只是魔法弄出来的投影而已。”

　　“不是幽灵？”阿尔弗雷德看着正在那个翻书的半透明的小孩，他看起来大不了自己几岁，阿尔弗雷德咽了口唾沫。

　　“当然不是，他是我们的弟弟亚瑟，住在王都附近的镇子里。”

　　“看起来是这样……”阿尔弗雷德看了看那个半透明的小孩的粗眉毛，又看了看威廉的粗眉毛，是亲兄弟，他点了点头。

　　“你迷路了吗？”

　　“Hero是来森林里探险的。”

　　“哇哦，小英雄，想吃点松饼吗？”

　　“好！”

　　阿尔弗雷德被威廉带上茶桌的时候，他看见帕特里克明显地皱了皱眉。这个哥哥可能不太好相处，阿尔弗雷德想，威廉哥哥感觉更温和一点。

　　“帕特里克，别那么凶啊，下午茶人多会更热闹不是吗？”威廉又转向阿尔弗雷德，对他说道，“介绍一下，这是我的哥哥，帕特里克·柯克兰，我是威廉。你看到的‘幽灵’是亚瑟，我还有个哥哥叫做斯科特。”

　　“我叫阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯，住在这附近。”

　　威廉惊讶地睁大了眼睛，而帕特里克更夸张，他放下茶杯，指着半透明的亚瑟就大笑了起来，“这太巧了！噢，阿尔弗雷德，真巧！”

　　“别笑啦！帕特里克。”

　　阿尔弗雷德不知道帕特里克为什么突然笑得那么厉害，他接住威廉递给他的棕色松饼，咬了一口，甜甜的，非常美味。威廉又拿起一只干净的釉花瓷杯，给阿尔弗雷德倒了一杯红茶，然后合起桌上一杯半开的书，放在了另一边。

　　“哈哈，威廉，我们能让这事儿更有趣的。”

　　“已经够有趣了。”

　　“有趣？大哥哥你们是挺有趣的，和我的家庭教师一点都不一样。”

　　“家庭教师？”

　　“他是个很无聊的人，虽然他教会了我很多东西。”阿尔弗雷德吃了几块松饼，嘴角沾上了一些食物碎屑。他舔舔舌头，不客气地喝下了一大半红茶，“但是他没有教过我魔法，”阿尔弗雷德看了一眼地上那个半透明的亚瑟投影，“魔法！看起来非常神奇！那是怎么做到的？”

　　“魔法，小孩，你想学吗？”帕特里克手指一动，有着漂亮的红玫瑰花的茶壶飘了起来，浮在空中。阿尔弗雷德手里的茶杯接着也浮了起来，这让他惊叹了一声。空中的茶壶自动倾斜，红褐色茶液流淌出来，乖乖落到了茶杯里。

　　倒满了的茶杯飘到阿尔弗雷德面前，他张着嘴，眨了眨眼睛，伸出双手。茶杯停在他双手之间，阿尔弗雷德握住他，蓝眼睛里一闪一闪的。他喝了一小口，这茶比他以前喝的都要好喝。

　　“太厉害了，帕特里克哥哥可以教我吗？”

　　“哈哈，威廉！你听见了吗，这是他主动要求的，可不是我们主动跟亚瑟做对！”帕特里克笑得眯起了眼。

　　威廉看向草地。那儿，亚瑟正皱着眉头看一本魔法书，他在积攒力量消灭琼斯家族，这些帕特里克和威廉都知道。他们最小的弟弟想掐死刚出生的阿尔弗雷德，这件事他们和斯科特都知道，只有柯克兰夫妇不知道。当然，如果父母知道了的话，就没什么乐子了，他们都瞒着父母。现在，亚瑟的首要目标阿尔弗雷德就在他们面前，要他们教他魔法。

　　“听见了，亚瑟真该先学习研究他的坏哥哥们的魔法。”

　　“得了吧！我们可不坏，我们都爱他，所以才想让他过得不那么无聊一点啊！”

　　阿尔弗雷德像个好奇宝宝，看一眼帕特里克，又看一眼威廉，懵懂地笑了笑。因为听不懂他们的谈话，阿尔弗雷德就看着他们多次提到的亚瑟。那个半透明的小孩，看起来非常瘦小，阿尔弗雷德觉得自己可以一把推倒他。

　　“这么想也没错，阿尔，你可以先看看这本魔法书。”

　　阿尔弗雷德接过威廉递给他的那本大书，翻开了第一页。上面是些魔法基础，阿尔弗雷德把书放在大腿上，安静地读了起来。他是个求知欲旺盛的孩子，新事物总能吸引他。阿尔弗雷德看书的时候，草地上半透明的亚瑟也在看书，帕特里克和威廉交换了一个眼神。嘿，这两孩子以后会怎样呢！他们在心里开始交流。

　　“这样不错啊，总不能让亚瑟一个人那么努力吧。”

　　“帕特里克，你忘了亚瑟也过得艰难，斯科特可折腾他了。”

　　“噢，弟弟，你怎么用斯科特来挡箭，你现在也在变相地折腾亚瑟啊。”

　　“好吧……”

　　“别不高兴，这很棒，小孩的成长就是要困难一点。”

　　“是的，我没想到我们的弟弟是个魔法天才。”

　　“你当心亚瑟别超越你了，他现在已经和斯科特旗鼓相当啦！”

　　“斯科特不在乎魔法，他比你有出息多了。比如，他已经和很多没落贵族打好关系了，而你的魔法还是没有长进。”

　　“我们也只有这点水平，还是多注意一下黑桃国平民里的天才吧，他们都是很好的资源。”

　　“万一阿尔弗雷德也是个天才，我们怎么办？”

　　“那，我来测试一下他吧。”

　　帕特里克和威廉无声的谈话结束时，阿尔弗雷德才看完了两页书，那本魔法书对他来说有点困难。帕特里克看了阿尔弗雷德一眼，叫了几只长着透明翅膀的花仙出来，然后打断了阿尔弗雷德的阅读。

　　“阿尔弗雷德，你能看见什么吗？在你面前。”

　　“什么？我面前有什么吗？”

　　看起来阿尔弗雷德没有什么魔法天赋，他们柯克兰家都是不用引导就能看见精灵，甚至是独角兽。帕特里克挑了挑眉毛，喝了一口红茶。

　　“一些小精灵。”

　　“可我什么也没看到。”

　　“嗯……你可能缺乏魔法天赋，书上的内容怎么样？”

　　“很难，我按照它说的做了，什么都没发生。”

　　“啊……”

　　帕特里克和威廉对视，看起来这位小王子在魔法上面真的没什么天赋，甚至可能根本用不了魔法。这可有些糟糕，但是威廉很快就想到了什么，他朝帕特里克传达了一个信息：王耀。

　　“没事，总不是所有东西都一学就会的吧，你可以把这本书带回去，学完之后再看看效果吧。我们在天气好的时候会来这里喝茶，你可以来找我们。”

　　“真的吗！”

　　“对，但是要小心别被其他人发现了。”

　　“谢谢大哥哥！”

　　“今天已经很晚了，你先回家吧。”

　　阿尔弗雷德点头，抱着魔法书向他们代谢。走之前他看了一眼那个半透明的亚瑟，他真勤奋，一直在学习。阿尔弗雷德这么想着，他觉得亚瑟能做他的榜样。阿尔弗雷德离开后，威廉喝了口红茶，继续和帕特里克聊。

　　“他没什么天赋，但是等他学完那些知识，可以让他去找王耀。”

　　“你想让他牺牲一些东西来获得魔法吗？那可真是残酷，威廉。”

　　“别这么说，他是这个国家的继承人，总要牺牲什么来学会魔法的。”

　　“我想也是。”

　　“这样一来，我们的弟弟长大后会收到一份大礼的。”

　　“真想看看长大后的亚瑟和阿尔弗雷德，那一定很有意思。”

　　“不能太期待，我们也还有许多事要干。”

　　“我觉得你比我更期待，如果到时候亚瑟成年了，我们这份‘礼物’一定是最棒的成年礼。


	6. Chapter 6

　　莱斯利明明已经被带走了，亚瑟的脸色却更难看了，阿尔弗雷德疑惑地看着他，企图从那张皱着粗眉毛的小脸上发现什么。一切看起来都很好，他们的猫咪因为离开了房间而没有受到惊吓，亚瑟躲在柜子里也没有什么受伤，早餐也很美味。阿尔弗雷德看着沉默的亚瑟，刚想问情况的时候，亚瑟先开口了。

　　“阿尔弗雷德，我想，有麻烦要来了。”

　　“什么麻烦？”

　　因为根本没有想到自己会被迅速带进皇宫成为皇后，也没有预测后来发生的这一系列的事。亚瑟没有设想现在的情况，这令人头痛。接触到阿尔弗雷德那双蓝眼睛，亚瑟移开视线，将手里的那柄勺子放在盘子边缘。

　　“我父亲，他好像来这儿了……他一点也不喜欢皇宫。”

　　“不过是父亲而已！我也把我爹给气了啊。”

　　“你不能这样称呼国王陛下，好吧，”亚瑟叹了口气，他不知道自己现在的样子在一个四岁小孩身上看起来就像是在演戏，扮一个老头子，还是非常蹩脚和浮夸的那种，“我父亲，他脾气很差，母亲虽然温柔，一发飙谁也拦不住，我的哥哥们都是些奇怪的家伙，要是他们一起挤进来，这里会变成战场的。”

　　“那我们应该庆幸来的只有你父亲，他什么时候来？”

　　什么时候来？老天！他是在开玩笑吗？阿尔弗雷德还在笑，亚瑟偏着头无奈地看着他。这个人是怎么回事，听起来就像很期待他的父亲来这里似的。躲在柜子里时亚瑟在阿尔弗雷德身上感觉到的违和感消失得一干二净，面前的阿尔弗雷德似乎在不自知地挑战自己的下限。

　　“你听起来……很期待？”

　　“我觉得挺有趣的，”阿尔弗雷德叉起半个鸡蛋吃掉，“你来了之后，发生的事太有趣了，亚瑟。”

　　“这很麻烦！一点也不有趣。”亚瑟反驳道，他觉得短短两天里自己头上都顶着不幸两个字，然后就在亚瑟要生气的时候，柯克兰老爷出现了。

　　一道魔法阵带来了一位中年男性，头发梳得整整齐齐，单边眼镜下的绿眼睛里带着愤怒，嘴唇紧紧抿着，他穿着身亚麻色西方套装，袖扣里还别了支玫瑰花，怀表的金色链子露出了一部分。这样正式的打扮让亚瑟非常不安，父亲每次要做什么重大决定时，都会穿成这样，用威严的声音向家族里其他成员宣布事项。

　　“你是亚瑟他爹？”

　　“皇宫里还有这么没礼貌的年轻人吗？看来您就是阿尔弗雷德殿下了，冒昧打扰非常抱歉，但我现在必须见我的儿子一面，亚瑟·柯克兰现在在哪里？”

　　“亚瑟……嗯……”严格的语气对阿尔弗雷德并没有影响，他只是在想怎么把亚瑟变成了四岁小孩这件事告诉他父亲，“他……孩子……”阿尔弗雷德似乎在组织语言，柯克兰老爷已经看见坐在餐桌边低着头的小亚瑟了。

　　“孩子？你们明明还没结婚！”柯克兰老爷的粗眉毛皱在一起，“天啊，连私生子都有了，我还真不该放任他不管，亚瑟一直是个好孩子。”该死的琼斯，一沾上琼斯的边柯克兰家都变得这样肮脏！私生子！看起来还有好几岁了，这得是多久前发生的事啊！柯克兰老爷想着，恨不能破口大骂。

　　“嘿！怎么可能！亚瑟他可是男性。”

　　“怎么不可能？”柯克兰老爷发现自己反问的语气太过激烈了，于是咳了一声，保持他的绅士风度，“不排除你用魔法让亚瑟生孩子的可能，殿下。”

　　“可我只有十九岁！”

　　“这没有什么好稀奇的！你们琼斯家……”

　　“大叔！你真的太不讲道理了，怪不得亚瑟要从家里跑出来！”

　　父亲并没有认出亚瑟，这让变小的亚瑟避免了一场冲突，他保持低头坐在桌边的姿势，祈祷阿尔弗雷德不会把事情搞砸。以及，他没想到父亲会光明正大地用魔法来到这儿，太令人吃惊了，尤其是在他猜不出柯克兰老爷想干什么的情况下。

　　“我的家庭教育一向很完美，孩子们都很优秀，亚瑟在家的时候也一样。”柯克兰老爷看着阿尔弗雷德，“但是他碰了不该碰的东西，就学坏了！非常遗憾，从现在开始，他不再是我们柯克兰家的孩子了，请你转告他。”

　　“为什么？这不合理！”

　　“没有什么理由，总之就是这样，我还得去见你的父亲。”

　　“是国王陛下。”

　　“也只是个老年得子的糟糕家伙而已，再见。”

　　事情怎么会发展到这个地步？如果是斯科特早上在皇宫门前说的，亚瑟绝对不会放在心上，可现在他的父亲亲口宣布了这件事——哦，他真的被赶出家门了，可怜的亚瑟。

　　“看起来除了皇宫你没地方可以去了，亚瑟。”

　　“嗯……”

　　“放心吧，乐于助人的英雄会让你在这儿过得舒舒服服的，只要你保证不对权利有什么想法。”

　　“我这是被卷进了皇宫的内部斗争吗？”

　　“你问得有点晚了，确实是这样，我对我父亲给我安排的未来很不满意。”

　　“我比你大四岁，你看起来就像个叛逆青年。”

　　“小家伙，你现在只有四岁，在我眼里就是个小鬼。”

　　“闭嘴！我到底该怎么做才能复原？”

　　“你听到莱斯利说了什么吗？在柜子里的时候。”

　　“你想说什么？”

　　气氛变得有些沉重，亚瑟从椅子上下来，抬头看着阿尔弗雷德。他看起来还在犹豫，所以先叫来女仆把早餐给收拾干净了。阿尔弗雷德等房间里安静下来，只剩下了他和亚瑟时候，深吸了一口气，露出终于做了决定的表情。

　　“来书架这边。”阿尔弗雷德示意亚瑟到房间另一侧去，然后坐在了书桌边，对亚瑟来说桌子的高度非常影响视线，阿尔弗雷德拿了一本书放在桌子上，但亚瑟看不太清楚，“啊，我忘了你变小了，那这样吧。”

　　阿尔弗雷德抱起小亚瑟放在自己的腿上，这个举动让亚瑟吓了一跳，但看着阿尔弗雷德难得正经的表情，亚瑟没有拒绝他。面前是一本魔法基础书，看起来有好些年头了，而且还有点眼熟。

　　“你看。”

　　阿尔弗雷德的手指依次在几个字母上移动，亚瑟知道阿尔弗雷德是想告诉他他不会魔法的秘密了。这也太不谨慎了吧，小王子，我是来杀你的。亚瑟装作不知道的样子，等着阿尔弗雷德的暗示完毕。

　　“这是真的吗？”

　　“真的，我现在把你当同伴，所以你也得保守这个秘密。”

　　抱歉，这个秘密我四年前就知道了。亚瑟想着，他认为自己可能比阿尔弗雷德还要了解阿尔弗雷德。让他记忆尤其深刻的一件事是，阿尔弗雷德十六岁的时候，偷偷做了个机器，准备飞上天，结果挂在树上了。那可真是狼狈，亚瑟为此偷笑了一个晚上。第二天，可怜的小王子被救下来的时候还在笑着，亚瑟一度从心底里同情他。

　　“这可是件大事。”

　　“知道的人不多，你现在也知道了。”

　　“我们才认识两天。”

　　“说的对，但英雄必须信任你。”

　　“亚瑟·柯克兰，”他突然开口，“我们家族擅长魔法，几百年前为国王效力，但后来退出了皇室。自从签订了和平条约之后，一直过着普通人生活。我们家住在国度附近的镇子里，经营庄园。”亚瑟突然坦白道，他不知道原因，他本来不该说太多与自己相关的事的，但是，坐在阿尔弗雷德身上令他感到身体发热，奇妙的感觉。

　　“阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯，这个国家的继承人，如你所见不太服从国王的安排，”阿尔弗雷德合上那本书，书脊上一个显眼的狮子头标记让亚瑟睁大了眼睛，“大家都觉得我很好相处，你会过得很愉快的。我让你突然成为了皇后，还发生了……那样的事，又害你丢失魔法成了小孩子，刚刚还被赶出家了，这些事我会好好负责的。”

　　“那可真是感谢你。”在阿尔弗雷德列举这些事情的时候，亚瑟莫名其妙地感到不爽。他本来可以一住进皇宫就开始调查其它成员，想办法挑起内乱的。可是现在，他变小了，只能用一些低级魔法，眼前最重要的事是将自己复原。

　　“我会通知父亲你身上发生的意外的，现在就先想办法让你复原吧，原本要安排的见面都推迟到你恢复正常之后再说。”

　　“我们该请求其他人的帮助吗？”

　　“不行，他们会怀疑我的能力，而且我认为我们可以自己解决。”

　　真是个自大的家伙，找个高级魔法师解决明明是最快的办法，但是，说实话，亚瑟也不太想请求其他人的帮助。“我们得去查查有没有魔法能让我复原，这也许做得到。”

　　“听起来很棒！好，我们去地下宫殿，那儿全都是书，总能找到什么的。”

　　这是个不错的主意，亚瑟还准备趁机查查阿尔弗雷德身上的那些异常情况。首先是，那个黑桃形状的怀表究竟是什么，还有那未知的力量。以及……为什么柯克兰家的魔法书会出现在阿尔弗雷德的书架上？他清清楚楚地看到了书脊上的狮子头，他们家藏书的习惯。为了满足整齐感，每本书都会装帧成一个模样，辨识度很高。

　　“现在就去吧。”

　　“你自己走，还是我抱你去？”

　　“别把我当小孩！”

　　“可你现在就是小孩啊！”

　　也许把国家继承人当代步工具的感觉还不错，不过亚瑟还是选择自己走。地下宫殿确实很大，找东西也非常费劲。阿尔弗雷德的习惯糟透了，没用的书就直接扔在一边，这里一堆那里一堆，看得亚瑟心里难受得要命。

　　“我们分头找吧，有消息就告诉我。”

　　亚瑟转到高高的书架的另一边去，趁机避开了阿尔弗雷德。凭着敏锐的直觉，以及一些魔法的辅助，亚瑟找出了不少有用的书。他将它们整理成整齐的一叠，放在了一边，立刻开始找关于怀表的书。

　　那非常难找，亚瑟还得小心翼翼地不被阿尔弗雷德发现。也许阿尔弗雷德并不那样单纯，他得提防着他。亚瑟注意到阿尔弗雷德在另一边找书找得焦头烂额，安心地开始了自己的工作。

　　地下宫殿非常安静，时间慢慢流淌，但不知不觉已经快要中午了。亚瑟费了很大力气才找出一本破破烂烂的书出来，其中的一页上，有些零碎的信息：掌管未来、女神斯科尔多、媒介、生命的代价、怀……亚瑟突然犯起了困。

　　“亚瑟！我终于找出一本了！”

　　这时阿尔弗雷德的声音传了过来，亚瑟愣了一下，在阿尔弗雷德跑向他的时候，慌忙把书放回了原处。

　　“我已经找出了一堆，哇哦……你真厉害，快要中午了……嗯？亚瑟，你怎么了？”

　　“我……好困……”

　　“因为是小孩子吗……亚瑟！”

　　阿尔弗雷德半跪下去，在亚瑟落地之前接住了他，孩子形态的亚瑟睡了过去。阿尔弗雷德揉了揉那个金色的小脑袋，单手抱起了他。亚瑟睡得很沉，阿尔弗雷德脸上担心的表情逐渐消失，转而变成似有若无的笑意。他抽出亚瑟拿过的哪本书，翻到画着黑桃怀表的那一页，勾起了嘴角。

　　“我以为这类书都被Hero毁掉了，”阿尔弗雷德眼里的蓝色变深时，书页燃烧了起来，“原来还有遗漏啊，这可不是件好事。”等那几页纸彻底被蓝色火焰吞噬后，阿尔弗雷德看了一眼熟睡的亚瑟，“忘了吧，骄傲的小知更鸟。”


	7. Chapter 7

　　阿尔弗雷德从小到大做过非常多令人费解的事情，现在他被自己给难倒了——在皇后候选茶会上，选择了亚瑟·柯克兰。他最初的敬仰对象，后来的提防对象，现在成了他的皇后。真很难解释，因为阿尔弗雷德明知道亚瑟是来杀自己的，还将他放在了离自己最近的位置。

　　在五岁时发生的一场意外让阿尔弗雷德知道了亚瑟在计划杀害他，这是阿尔弗雷德无意间在他哥哥们的谈话中听见的，从那以后他就再也没去找教他魔法的帕特里克和威廉了。十五岁回到皇宫之后，他真正地受到了威胁。亚瑟·柯克兰的视线几乎无处不在，这害得他不得不找办法在他看不见的地方做自己的工作。实在是个非常难缠的家伙，也非常可怜，只因为仇恨就浪费了自己这么长的时间。

　　清楚地认识到了亚瑟有多么不择手段，然而阿尔弗雷德还是没想到亚瑟会出现在皇后候选的花园里。阿尔弗雷德非常熟悉那张脸，在亚瑟两位哥哥的投影里面他见过非常多次了。他甚至熟悉亚瑟不少的习惯，因为他去森林里练习低级魔法时，总是会把亚瑟当榜样。可惜的是阿尔弗雷德不怎么能使用魔法，不然亚瑟会是引导他走向成功的最好人选（这件事要是被四岁就想杀掉阿尔弗雷德的亚瑟知道了，他一定会气得冒烟）。

　　毫无理由的是，阿尔弗雷德见到亚瑟的时候，兴奋沿着他的脊椎淌下，他感到指尖发痛，然后紧紧地握住了拳头。按照原来的计划他是决定把莱斯利给带走的，那个在国王面前献殷勤的女人也想杀他。可现在，他发现自己的视线牢牢胶在了亚瑟的身上——阿尔弗雷德对这个想杀自己的家伙很感兴趣。于是在国王介绍其它人之前，他就迅速指向亚瑟，宣布：我要他。

　　“我要带他走，我爱他。”

　　阿尔弗雷德发现所有人都被他的发言吓了一跳，包括他自己。对面的亚瑟看着自己的手，喝茶的动作僵住了。“我爱他！您瞧，这还不明显吗？”阿尔弗雷德必须继续下去，他的视线落在亚瑟身上，装作第一次见到亚瑟的样子（确实是这样，小时候不算），“我从在泽尔湖遇见他的那一刻就深深爱上了他！没有人不会对那样漂亮的金发动心，尤其是在阳光下，还有……”

　　阿尔弗雷德承认那对粗眉毛很难让人不笑出声，但他竭力控制住了，这时他坚定了将亚瑟带回去的念头，挺有趣的，能让他在皇宫不那么无聊，“我从来没有见过那么漂亮的绿眼睛，父亲，您知道泽尔湖有多美吧？但我一看见他就全给忘了！”阿尔弗雷德一本正经的说道，其实从来没去过那什么湖。

　　顿了一下，他觉得这还不够，于是加深程度来让国王信服，“还有他的嘴唇！脖颈！身体！我爱他爱得快发疯了，我觉得没有任何一位小姐能比得上他！我恨不得立刻就和他结婚，和这位……”他差点就把亚瑟的名字叫出来了，还好他及时改了口，“和这位神派来的天使结婚！”

　　“我下决心了！我爱他，黑桃国皇后非他不可！”阿尔弗雷德有力的手臂紧紧抱着亚瑟，站在茶桌旁边。在亚瑟要挣扎的时候，阿尔弗雷德低下头含住了亚瑟的耳垂。他一开始没控制好情绪，压得极低的声音用威胁的语气对他说，“乖乖被我抱着……”，然后他意识到这样不太方便掩饰自己，于是他笑得一脸阳光，“温柔”又“幸福”地看着亚瑟，对国王说，“我爱他，我带他去房间了。”阿尔弗雷德抱着亚瑟踏上了去宫殿的路。

　　比想象中的要轻，阿尔弗雷德想，他真的能杀死我吗？阿尔弗雷德在女仆微妙的视线中将他抱进房间里，开始为自己找乐子。阿尔弗雷德放下亚瑟，把他按在一把椅子上，“听着，你现在就是我的皇后了，我保证给你最好的生活，比你以前在外头好上几百倍。你只要在这儿生活就行了，对了，你叫做什么？”他装作不认识亚瑟的样子。

　　“亚瑟·柯克兰，”阿尔弗雷德看见亚瑟顿了一下，绿眼睛里闪过一丝喜悦，“我是被家人逼着参加皇后候选的，向你坦白，我绝对不会爱上你！”哈哈，他真的以为自己爱上他了，阿尔弗雷德在心里窃笑。之后的谈话他继续装傻，顺利地让亚瑟留了下来，然后去处理结婚文书。

　　离开房间时阿尔弗雷德非常高兴，一边哼着小曲一边去签他早就让人准备好的结婚手续。他有些同情亚瑟，为什么那样的青年要被仇恨蒙蔽双眼来杀自己呢？他该学学Hero，为国家奉献一切。阿尔弗雷德有条不紊地搞定了一切，他对自己的工作能力很满意。然后，他回到房间，听到了谈话声。

　　“亚瑟，你要嫁到皇宫来是怎么回事。”哦，是那只折耳猫的声音，他的布偶猫已经证实了那是亚瑟派来皇宫打探消息的小探员。

　　“这件事才刚刚发生……我自己都没搞清楚那个继承人想做什么。”亚瑟的声音

　　“别难过，离他这么近更方便杀……”

　　“你在和谁说话？”听到这里，阿尔弗雷德适时地推开了门。阿尔弗雷德故意左右张望了一下，才将视线落到折耳猫身上，“天呐，你能和猫说话！你会魔法吗？”

　　“会一点点……”

　　“哇，真厉害！噢对了，文书已经全部搞定了！现在你就是我的皇后了。”他看似愉快地告诉亚瑟这件事，而事实上，听到“方便杀……”的时候，他突然想捉弄一下这个不知好歹的家伙了。明明只是个没落贵族，却想对皇室下手。虽然阿尔弗雷德也不喜欢皇室，但还是会考虑的。阿尔弗雷德突然想到，这个时候去东边一定会遇到母亲，到时候……

　　“离晚餐还有一点时间，你想让我带你去熟悉一下环境吗？”

　　阿尔弗雷德提议，他猜亚瑟一定在心里嘲笑他的无知，因为亚瑟对皇宫了如指掌。可阿尔弗雷德不在意，反正到时候会吃苦头的是亚瑟。在散步的时候，阿尔弗雷德笑话了亚瑟，虽然他知道亚瑟是装作找不清路。

　　散步过程中阿尔弗雷德的好伙伴布偶猫从草丛里钻了出来，非常蛮横地把折耳猫带走了。两只猫折腾完，阿尔弗雷德便叫喊了起来——

　　“亚瑟！过来！”

　　“怎么了？”

　　“我妈……”机会来了，阿尔弗雷德让两人的姿势看起来像是一对恩爱的夫妻在拥抱着，“让我抱你一会儿，等她走过这里就行。然后们再装作偶然遇见，去向她问好。”他故意把亚瑟按在胸前，总之会让对方尴尬就是了。要伪装成好人，潜伏在Hero身边，是要付出代价的！

　　“呼啊——她总算没看这边了，”阿尔弗雷德提前拍了拍亚瑟的后背，因为刚刚那个姿势，亚瑟的头发搔得他下巴痒痒的，鼻子里还能闻到一股淡淡的玫瑰花香味，这让阿尔弗雷德有种奇怪的感觉，“噢，她主动朝我们走来了，亚瑟，我们得演得让她相信我们是深深相爱的。”

　　“没……没问题……”

　　阿尔弗雷德和亚瑟是在皇宫东面的一片小花圃里，满地都是深蓝色玫瑰，他们站在中央的白大理石亭边。现任皇后正朝他们走来，她是位非常美丽的女性，金发和蓝眼睛都继承给了阿尔弗雷德。一个贴身侍女撑着把褶皱复杂的伞，随同皇后一起走向了他们。

　　“下午好，先生们。”

　　“下午好，妈妈，这是亚瑟，我向你介绍过了的皇后候选人。”阿尔弗雷德揽住亚瑟的肩膀，对皇后说道。

　　“看得出来你非常爱他，我会支持你们的，只是……”

　　看见琼斯皇后的蓝眼睛盯着自己，阿尔弗雷德意识到到现在为止亚瑟还没有主动过，他突然有些担心。但是，出乎预料，亚瑟抬头，轻轻吻了一下自己的唇角，然后绅士地一笑，给皇后鞠了一躬，“我们真心相爱。”在黄昏柔和的阳光里，这画面居然让阿尔弗雷德心动了一秒。

　　“为你们献上祝福。”

　　琼斯皇后走后，两个人都松了一口气。阿尔弗雷德抚摸着唇角，他感觉自己输了亚瑟一筹。之后，晚上回到房间的时候，阿尔弗雷德注意到国王派了人来查看情况时，他觉得自己有了另一次机会。

　　“亚瑟……最后一项考验来了，他们还没死心……”

　　“要怎么做？”

　　“你会魔法吧？”

　　“一点点。”

　　“能制造点声音出来让外面的人以为我们在做吗？”

　　“……可以。”

　　“太好了！你弄得多夸张都没问题，我不会对你做什么的。”

　　这其实就是在侮辱亚瑟！阿尔弗雷德敢这么说。亚瑟施起魔法来，他念完咒语后，房间里就响起了大声的呻吟。阿尔弗雷德一开始不觉得有什么奇怪的，可是亚瑟似乎在这声音里头动了点手脚，也许那个坏眉毛是想等着看自己起反应后丢脸地在房间撸的狼狈样子。

　　阿尔弗雷德的体温越升越高，门外的人已经离开了，他却移不开盯住亚瑟的眼睛。仔细一看，他长得还不错。欲望一发不可收拾，还好最后阿尔弗雷德控制自己没去侵犯他后面。老天，他是个可怜人，还是别太欺负他了吧。

　　发生了这样的事，导致两个人都偏离了轨道。那个燥热的晚上过后，一切都变得无比魔幻，亚瑟变小了、莱斯利偷袭、柯克兰老爷来访并且风轻云淡地透露了男人可以怀孕的消息！地下宫殿居然还有关于怀表的资料……

　　阿尔弗雷德不得不主动出击，让看见了资料的亚瑟睡了过去。这太危险了，他的计划不能让任何一个人知道，除了他的合作伙伴王耀。阿尔弗雷德抱起睡过去的小亚瑟，回到房间将他放在床上。他不知道亚瑟为什么想要杀他，但是他知道自己不能死。

　　因为，阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯，从小就在谋划着要推翻父亲的统治。


	8. Chapter 8

　　王耀花了很长一段时间调查黑桃国各个区域的魔法师，回来后，第一时间来到了阿尔弗雷德的房间。他看见深蓝色地毯上堆着一大叠魔法书，阿尔弗雷德坐在床沿，正在给一个金发孩子盖上被子。没有提前告知阿尔弗雷德他要回来实在是太令他后悔了，眼前这幅画面让他不知道该怎么整理信息。

　　“阿尔弗雷德，你有个孩子？”

　　“王耀！你——”

　　“小声一点，被人发现了是什么后果你应该很清楚。”

　　“抱歉，我只是太惊讶了，你能回来真是太好了，最近发生了很多事。”

　　“所以……那个孩子？”

　　“啊，亚瑟，他是个成年人，但是变小了。”

　　“我以为你连私生子都有了。”

　　“我看起来像吗？Hero连恋爱都不可能！”

　　“可你总会有一个搭档的。”

　　“搭档！对，你有什么线索吗？”

　　“有。阿尔弗雷德，我们得坐下来交换信息，从你开始吧。”

　　阿尔弗雷德瞥了一眼亚瑟，他睡得很熟，一时半会应该醒不过来。他看向自己的老师，点头，然后两人走到了房间另一边的桌子旁坐下。现在是中午，为了避免被女仆打扰，王耀用魔法隔绝外界。

　　“这段时间里，按你说的，我在皇宫里过着很普通的生活，他们都认为我没什么威胁。”阿尔弗雷德扯了扯嘴角，“我不会魔法这件事，已经被大部分人知道了。这些都在计划之中，怀表的事没人知道。”

　　“干得不错，这茶能喝吗？”王耀拿起桌上的茶壶给自己倒了一杯，发现里面竟然是红茶。要知道，以前他给小阿尔弗雷德喝上好的茶时，那小混蛋嫌弃得不行，直接把他珍藏的茶杯给摔碎了，“看来你受了不少苦，连茶都被迫喝上了。”

　　“不，虽然他们看我的眼神就像在看一个非常棒的傀儡国王，但是他们没法干涉我的喜好。这壶茶是今天早上泡给亚瑟的，他似乎挺喜欢。”阿尔弗雷德的视线落到远处的床上，那儿没有什么动静。

　　“亚瑟？哪个亚瑟？”

　　“亚瑟·柯克兰，我们已经结婚了。”

　　“结婚？和一个四岁小孩！”

　　“你忘了我告诉过你，他变小了吗，亚瑟二十三岁了。”

　　“啊，原谅我，老年人记性不太好。”

　　“就在不久前，我父亲决定让我娶一个妻子回来，作为未来的皇后，亚瑟就是被我选上的那个。”

　　“你喜欢一个男人？”

　　“亚瑟……”阿尔弗雷德地停顿了一下，“他是来杀我的，你知道我们不能让其他人参与我们的计划，所以我希望皇后是个不那么麻烦的人。”

　　“阿尔弗雷德，你可别说我是你的老师！他想杀你，你竟然觉得这不是个麻烦！”

　　“他只是被仇恨蒙蔽了而已，你知道，柯克兰家和琼斯家以前发生了很多不太公正的事情。我也觉得那非常令人愤怒，如果我是柯克兰家的后代也会去算帐的。”

　　“等等，你说的是，曾经为国王效力的那个柯克兰？”

　　“是的。”

　　“我的老朋友们，如果可以的话能跟那个变小的柯克兰谈谈就好了。”

　　“原来你和他们有交情啊，那正好，我想请你帮忙让亚瑟恢复正常。”

　　“我时间有限，你得自己试试了，瞧你不是找了很多书出来吗？”

　　“好吧，你找到合适的人了吗？”

　　“没有，看来目标在国都里了。”

　　“你真该感谢我十二岁的时候自己送上门来了，为了找钟的主人折腾了你这么久。”

　　“小混蛋，别提那时候的事了，突然找上门来，你以为你不折腾吗！”王耀想起了过去教阿尔弗雷德使用怀表的辛酸往事，叹了口气，“还好只剩下这最后一片区域了，我想我应该能在你生日之前找到那个人。”

　　“国都明明是魔法师最多的区域，我不明白你为什么要从周边开始找起。”

　　“你如果是在国都，能遇到我吗？”

　　“哦，怪人们都喜欢在偏远的小村庄隐居吗？”

　　“那里才不是小村庄！是这个国家最好的地方。而且，我不想离这里太近。”

　　“好吧，接下来该怎么做。”

　　“我会在一周之内把国都的魔法师都调查一遍，至于你，按照你自己的想法去干就是了，不要搞砸，我还会再来的。”

　　“没问题！Hero绝对不会搞砸的！”

　　一个蓝色魔法阵带走了王耀，屏障解除之后，阿尔弗雷德立刻回到了床边。该让亚瑟醒来了，睡得太久没准会让敏锐的魔法师有什么疑心。阿尔弗雷德打了个响指，昏睡的亚瑟慢慢睁开了眼睛。阿尔弗雷德伸了个懒腰，突然发现落地窗后面，亚瑟的折耳猫蹲在那里。

　　阿尔弗雷德和猫咪对视，这让他不知道自己该怎做，亚瑟可以和猫交流……如果那只猫看见了全部的话……阿尔弗雷德的眼神凌厉起来，一只猫……还是整个国家……

　　“这是哪？”

　　亚瑟坐了起来，阿尔弗雷德看见折耳猫转身跳到了另一边去。算了，有他守在亚瑟旁边，一时半会也不会出什么事。阿尔弗雷德向亚瑟眨了一下左边的眼睛，“中午好，小睡美人。”

　　该死的黑桃国蠢蛋继承人犯什么毛病？亚瑟看着那张笑得灿烂的脸，掀开被子坐在床沿，阿尔弗雷德蹲下身子给他穿上了鞋。

　　“我们不是在地下宫殿吗？”亚瑟拿起一本魔法书翻开。

　　“你在那儿睡着了，工作量太大了身体受不了吧。”阿尔弗雷德随便找了个理由，好在亚瑟的注意力全在恢复自己的身体这件事上，没有反驳阿尔弗雷德。

　　“有什么成果吗？”

　　“我记住了一句咒语，似乎是能帮上忙的。”

　　“什么咒语？”

　　阿尔弗雷德屈起的食指抵着下巴，他一边翻找着那本书，一边回忆着咒语，嘴里还念着咒语。墙上有一面镜子，阿尔弗雷德透过它看到了王耀的魔法阵。天啊！这个时候他回来做什么？阿尔弗雷德的语速明显地加快了，他翻开那本书的一瞬间，一道强烈的光芒淹没了他和亚瑟。

　　短短的时间里王耀已经大致确定了一份名单，他打算让阿尔弗雷德也主动找一找，没准时之表和空之钟能有什么感应。然而他才刚踩上地面，一道光就刺得他眯上了眼睛。

　　“阿尔弗雷德？我才刚嘱咐过他不要搞砸的吧……”王耀看着空无一人的房间，叹了一口气，他弯腰捡起地上那本摊开的魔法书看了一眼——很不巧，他们可能到了其他的空间。王耀伸出右手，念起了咒语，小小的魔法阵展开后又迅速消失了。

　　“在这方面我的魔法只能保持空间稳定啊，”王耀自言自语，“很遗憾这次得靠你自己回来了，阿尔弗雷德。”他将书合上放好，拍了拍衣服下摆，站了起来。

　　窗户那边传来微弱的声音，王耀谨慎地看过去。放松，是一只折耳猫，它走了进来。王耀也朝它走去，抱起那只猫，“小折耳猫，想和我的滚滚一起玩一会儿吗？”亚蒂叫了一声，王耀带着猫一起离开了皇宫。

　　至此，亚瑟的悲惨生活又得加上两件事——第一，被阿尔弗雷德那所谓的咒语卷进了危险之中。第二，猫被阿尔弗雷德的老师光明正大地偷了。可怜至极，克洛诺斯正在打盹？

　　“啊啊啊啊啊！亚瑟，抱紧Hero！”

　　一股强烈的力量猛地拉着阿尔弗雷德和亚瑟，他们被蓝色光芒包围着。随口就能念错咒语，阿尔弗雷德也真是够厉害的了。阿尔弗雷德把亚瑟拉进怀里抱住他——被踹了一脚——哀嚎一声后又抱紧亚瑟。

　　“呼啊，这里是什么……什么地方？”阿尔弗雷德发现自己挂在一颗树上，两根粗壮的树干支撑着他和亚瑟，“亚瑟，你、你还好吗？”他喘着气，看着蔚蓝色天空和碧绿的树叶，哦，很好，至少没掉到什么奇怪的地方去。

　　“怎么一回事？”亚瑟从阿尔弗雷德身上爬起来，坐在树干上。

　　“出了点意外。”

　　“看得出来。”

　　“你坐在那儿别动，我下去了你再跳下来，我会接住你的。”

　　这棵树挺高的，但是阿尔弗雷德跳下去朝亚瑟伸出双臂时，亚瑟没有犹豫什么。相信阿尔弗雷德，他潜意识里竟然这样想着，然后身体不由自主地跳了下去。完美接住……不……

　　琼斯家的人坚决不能相信！

　　阿尔弗雷德后退一步要接住亚瑟的时候踩到了草地上的一块小石头，重心失衡，两个人一起倒在了地上。这倒不是什么大事，关键是，阿尔弗雷德的嘴唇碰到了什么柔软的东西，他睁眼就看到了小亚瑟的脸。

　　“哦，狗屎！”亚瑟爬起来，把小石子踢得远远的，他不顾什么风度，骂了一声。

　　“对……对不起……”阿尔弗雷德摸了摸自己的嘴唇。

　　“你……算了，”亚瑟忍耐着，他发现自己一直在忍耐着，他相信一定的忍耐有利于他未来把琼斯家族连根拔起，“我们先搞清楚这是什么地方。”

　　“亚瑟你真是个好人。”阿尔弗雷德揉着后脑勺的头发，站起来，看了看四周。这是个花园，玫瑰花盛开着。

　　“花园？”好人，好到没准会给你留个全尸，天知道他不久前居然还在想着能留这个傻瓜蛋一条命，现在不可能了！他是个害魔法师（特指亚瑟）的坏蛋。

　　“花园，我也有座花园，在父亲的庄园里。我现在被赶出来了，希望斯科特没有弄死我的植物们。”

　　“我可以把皇宫的迷宫花园送给你。”

　　“前提是我们回得去……”小孩子的皮肤更加白皙，亚瑟不知道他现在脸红的明显。太不争气了，上一句对话他还那么狠心。

　　“亚瑟你看，那边有个奇奇怪怪的方块，里面没准有人。”阿尔弗雷德指着不远处。

　　“我们走吧。”

　　穿过花园之后是一块修建整齐的草坪，阿尔弗雷德和亚瑟轻轻的走过草坪，让看到了一个奇怪的建筑物。和黑桃国的非常不同，但有很大的概率是用来住的。

　　“我们就这么去敲门？”

　　“不然呢？”

　　阿尔弗雷德敲了敲门，连续几次没被搭理后，他扭了扭门把。因为力气太大，铜制门把就这样报废了。坏了的门慢慢张开一条缝，阿尔弗雷德和亚瑟对视一眼，一起走了进去。陌生的东西一样接着一样，他们正想要打招呼的时候，二楼传来了砸东西的声音。

　　“去看看！”

　　亚瑟率先走上楼梯，阿尔弗雷德紧跟了上来。声音就在二楼，也许这屋子的主人遇到了什么麻烦。他们小心翼翼地走到那间发出声响的房间前，里面传出呻吟声时，阿尔弗雷德捊起袖子准备好撞门了。

　　“等等！”

　　亚瑟拦住阿尔弗雷德，因为里面的状况似乎并不是他们想的那样。


	9. Chapter 9

　　美国和英国的假期被两位来自黑桃国的客人打断了。

　　“噢！亲爱的，你不能这么残忍！”

　　吵架时美国在英国那儿偷了一个吻，就被猛地推开了。他不小心绊到地毯失去重心，往后倒下砸到了门。这一下摔得非常的重，美国敏锐地捕捉到了原本非常愤怒的英国的脸色变化。

　　“这可真痛，我的天，Hero只是贴心地让你的上司给你放了个假！你却这样对待我的好意。”

　　实际上，是动用某种不法手段，让本该勤奋工作的英国被禁止进入办公室。这哪里是假期！他的工作安排必须推后一周，而下一周他将收到双倍的忙碌。

　　他难道应该弯腰献上吻手礼，来感谢这份来自大西洋彼岸的礼物？美国的这套说辞没有减轻他的愤怒，但是美国好像真的很痛，这让英国有些担心。

　　美国则靠着门，饱含痛苦地呻吟着，等着英国上当。这样的把戏屡试不爽，也许过度消耗恋人的关心不是一件好事，但每次英国露出的担忧表情都让他感觉非常棒。英国做不到像美国一样每天自然地说上一句情话，所以在这种时候，美国能享受到对方的爱意。

　　“撞到了重要部位吗？”

　　英国皱着眉毛蹲下去，在美国点头的时候，将他的手臂搭在自己的肩膀上，扶着他慢慢站了起来。

　　“你别动，我们去客厅，等我一会儿。”

　　英国变得严肃起来，而美国的关注点不在这里。声音、气味、温度，从英国身上传递过来的各种，令他头脑发晕。他搭在英国肩膀上的手是那么烫，美国侧过身体，逐渐靠近英国的嘴唇。这时英国已经拧动了门把手，美国听不见门开的声音了，他伸手抚上英国的脸，重重地吻上了英国。

　　门打开的那一刻，阿尔弗雷德看了一眼激烈地吻着的两名男性，又低头看了一眼同样震惊的亚瑟。

　　“哇哦，另一个我在亲另一个你？”

　　亚瑟沉默着，他低下头，不想让阿尔弗雷德发现自己脸红了。

　　“唔嗯……嗯！放开……美国！”

　　果然是发生什么事了吧，英国这么想着，拍着美国的背，让他放开他。不久前他和美国在大声争论的时候，他听见了院子里传来了什么声音，还感受到了魔法的气息。现在，美国擅自吻他的时候，他用余光看见门前有一个和美国长得一摸一样的男性。

　　“嗨……”

　　停下接吻的两位青年看着他们时，阿尔弗雷德挥挥手，打了声招呼。

　　四个人站在窄仄的走廊里，互相看着对方。一开始美国以为这是英国的魔法棒弄出来的，而英国在思考那个小孩有多像自己小时候的样子。阿尔弗雷德被美国和英国火热的接吻画面搞得睁大了眼睛，亚瑟则在想这个世界居然有薄荷飞飞兔，它刚刚飞到了英国的肩膀上。

　　理智的选择——他们在客厅的沙发上理清了整件事，阿尔弗雷德和亚瑟从一个魔法世界掉到了“地球”。双方解释了自己的身份之后，都感到有些不可思议。

　　“Cool！我的人类姓名是也阿尔弗雷德！”

　　“哇哦，美利坚合众国？你们这样的存在太神奇了，Hero一定要问问扑克大陆有没有‘黑桃国’。The Spades！他会像你有人类名字吗？一定就有的，还会是个非常伟大的名字！”

　　“我是一个国家，你是一个国家的王？”

　　“黑桃国的下任国王！下个月初，在我的生日上我就要继承王位了。”

　　“7月4日？”

　　“对！”

　　“哦，也是我的生日。”

　　他们默契地碰了拳，继续高兴地交换着两个世界的新奇信息。

　　“看来平行世界里变化的主要是环境，他们也太像了。”亚瑟说。

　　英国倒出一杯茶，往里面加了些牛奶，递给亚瑟。亚瑟接住英国递给他的茶，露出了放松的表情。

　　“是的，可我没想到你才这么小。”

　　“不，我已经二十三岁了，昨天晚上发生的一场未知意外让我的身体变小了。”

　　“如果是魔法导致的，我的朋友们也许能帮上你的忙。”

　　“朋友？这儿还有其他人吗？”

　　“嗯，他们来了，抬头看看你眼前。”

　　亚瑟抬起头，看到了他非常熟悉的精灵们，还有棕仙，薄荷飞飞兔，和其他与魔法沾边的东西。更令亚瑟吃惊的是，一头雪白的独角兽也走了过来，趴在英国旁边的织花地毯上。

　　“你也是个魔法师？”

　　“算是。”

　　“那太好了，如果能得到你的帮助的话。”

　　“除此之外，你们还必须回到自己的世界。”

　　“只要我恢复正常，问题应该不大。”

　　“你能使用这类高级魔法吗？”

　　“没有用过，但是恢复并拿回自己的魔法之后，事情会简单很多。”

　　“风险也很大，万一掉到其他危险的平行空间，会更苦恼的吧？”

　　“我们要是同一类人的话，就不会害怕这些。”

　　“等等，亚瑟，你不仅变小了，而且无法使用魔法？”

　　“对。”

　　“那这一定不是意外，也许你被什么人给针对了。”

　　“皇宫里……”

　　“你现在是阿尔弗雷德的皇后，双方情愿的？”

　　“是的……”

　　“我能和阿尔弗雷德谈谈吗？”

　　“当然。”

　　亚瑟看着红茶表面冒着的热气，思考着英国说的话，皇宫里有人针对他，刻意让他丧失魔法并且变成了小孩。这很奇怪，因为那天晚上，有谁能潜入阿尔弗雷德“陛下”的房间对自己下手呢？

　　“阿尔弗雷德，跟我来一下书房可以吗？我想和你谈谈亚瑟的事。”

　　“来了！”

　　英国背对着亚瑟，刻意不让他看见自己的表情，然后带着阿尔弗雷德进入了书房。到了书房后，阿尔弗雷德看见英国在书架上抽出了好几本书，他站在门口眨着眼睛，直到英国让他坐到桌子上。

　　“我听亚瑟说了，他因为意外变小了，我也答应了他会帮他恢复。”

　　“那太好了！谢谢你。”

　　“别急着高兴，我再确认一遍，你们两是真心相爱的吗？”

　　“是。”

　　“你在说谎，我刚刚也问了亚瑟，你们都不太对劲。”

　　“好吧，我们是合作关系。”

　　“合作？”

　　“他是为了帮我才做皇后的，我们没有恋爱。”

　　“不是敌对关系就没有问题，我必须问你一些东西，我会保密的。”

　　其实亚瑟想杀了我，阿尔弗雷德没有把这句话说出口，只是对英国点了点头。

　　“你的皇宫里有人想谋反，亚瑟的魔法被人压制了。”

　　可是想谋反的不是Hero我吗？我应该告诉他吗！

　　“我不会魔法，没有注意到是这一回事。”

　　“你不会魔法？”英国疑惑地看着阿尔弗雷德，“虽然不想冒犯你，但显然，你有其他的力量。比如，怀表。”

　　阿尔弗雷德的眼神明显变了，英国打开一本书，翻到某一页。上面画着许多复杂的魔法阵，最显眼的是一个黑桃形状的怀表。阿尔弗雷德刚想否认，两位精灵小姐已经拉着他的怀表链子飞到了英国面前。英国短促地笑了一声，看着阿尔弗雷德，“再重复一遍，无意冒犯。以及，我没有恶意。”英国伸手抓住怀表，看了一会儿。

　　“我不会魔法，九岁的时候，我从女神斯科尔多那里得到了怀表。我的老师王耀说我应该得到掌管未来的力量，让我见到了女神。她选择了我，我答应了。”

　　“付出的代价是生命，”英国指着书上的一行，“在无限的时间里忍受寂寞。”

　　“是的。”

　　“这些东西我非常了解，阿尔弗雷德。”

　　“你们国家的生命也是无限的吧。”

　　“算是，但是会经历很多死亡，然后重生。”

　　“无聊吗？”

　　“有美国在。”

　　“听起来还不错。”

　　“你比较幸运，能像普通人一样结婚，而我们国家没法有一场婚礼。至于过去那些结盟，那不算什么。”

　　“但你有美国了，你们是相同的存在。可我的伴侣总会死去的，我也没有找到搭档。”

　　“你指的是钟的主人吗？”

　　“没错。”

　　“可亚瑟不就是从女神乌璐德那儿拿到了钟的人吗？并且他的魔力非常强大，即使被什么东西锁起来了我也能感受到。听见你们是合作关系，我还以为你们已经是搭档了。”

　　“我的天！完蛋了，亚瑟他想杀我——”阿尔弗雷德补充了一句，“家族原因。”

　　“哦，你们的关系真复杂，但是我敢肯定亚瑟不会杀了你的。我们是平行空间的不同人，但是我打赌你们总会相爱的。”

　　“打赌？Hero再也不敢打赌了，王耀说我的搭档一定是个男人，而我非要唱反调说是个女人。”

　　“赌注是什么？”

　　“一笔巨款。”

　　“啊……和中国很像，你现在也欠王耀一笔钱了。”

　　“我该告诉亚瑟所有的事吗？”

　　“谈一谈。”

　　“遇到亚瑟之后，事情变化得太快了。”

　　“也许是某种缘分。”

　　“我们先商量一下让亚瑟复原的事吧。”

　　英国点了点头，拿出了更多的书，顺便给阿尔弗雷德讲了许多关于怀表的事。这些在黑桃国是被禁止的，王耀主动从黑桃J的位置上下来之后，黑桃国再也没有人补上他的空缺，国王也不像以前那样长寿。这是皇室的阴谋，阿尔弗雷德知道他的家族里有一只老鼠，或者是一群。这次，他要杀死所有的老鼠。

　　客厅里的气氛和书房里截然不同。

　　“哇，你喜欢那些玩偶吗？”

　　美国拿来一只泰迪熊，塞到亚瑟怀里，亚瑟整个人都被巨大的熊给埋住了。

　　“不喜欢，别把我当小孩子！”

　　“可你看起来很高兴。”

　　“我不高兴，你看起来比较高兴。”

　　“是的，因为我从来没有见到过英国小时候的样子。”

　　“为什么？”

　　“我是个年轻的国家，当然，年轻但是强大。我猜，阿尔弗雷德也是一样吧？”

　　“嗯……”不，阿尔弗雷德是个蠢货。

　　“我们都是Hero啊，你们结婚了吗？”

　　“是的，婚礼定在七月四日，我必须在那之前恢复。”

　　“你这样挺可爱的。”

　　“可爱？美国先生，我已经二十三了。”

　　“那也很可爱，英国就很可爱，我没想到他小时候的样子这么可爱。”

　　“求你不要再提那个词了！我是个强大的魔法师。”

　　“英国以前也是个强大的国家，我喜欢他的傲慢，但是我还是想用可爱来谈论他。”

　　“为什么？”

　　“因为其他人都看不到他在床上的表情，只有我能看到他的可爱。”

　　“哦，你们是恋人。”

　　真是头痛，这不是在暗示他和阿尔弗雷德也会恋爱吧？不，不行，他还有任务要完成。推翻黑桃国这件事让他必定是阿尔弗雷德最大的敌人，铲掉琼斯家族之后，他还得重新打造一个黑桃国。

　　“嗯！你们也会成为恋人的。”

　　“为什么？”

　　“我想，不论是哪个时空的我，都会爱上他的。”


	10. Chapter 10

　　“这很简单，阿尔弗雷德。”

　　“很简单？”阿尔弗雷德跟在英国后面，一起往书房外走。英国没有翻看任何和恢复亚瑟的魔法有关的书，只给他看了“钟和表”在这个世界的记载，还问了一些他和亚瑟的事。阿尔弗雷德感到很意外，“难道你是个高级魔法师？”

　　英国没有回答，打开了书房的门。他停顿一下正要向阿尔弗雷德解释这个世界的魔法的时候，美国的声音传了过来：“哈哈哈，相信Hero！趁早了解一下我们的世界更好，英国的魔法根本不靠谱，否则他就会用魔法来拯救自己的厨艺了。”

　　“不，阿尔弗雷德，我只是——”英国放慢脚步，放慢语速，路过餐桌的时候，拿起了一把叉子，“只是，自从愚人节上我成功把一个法国混蛋变小之后，这类魔法我就很熟练了——”英国慢慢走向沙发，客厅里充满了美国的笑声和说话声，“当然，变大也非常轻松。”

　　阿尔弗雷德跟在他后面，英国的注意力一直放在美国那里，他盯着美国的方向，突然有了什么动作。阿尔弗雷德还没看清，五米之外的沙发上，美国就突然哀嚎了一声往后仰，头上翘起的一撮金发塌了下去。阿尔弗雷德看向面无表情拍了拍手的英国，眨了眨眼睛，“哇哦，那是什么？魔法攻击？”

　　“不列颠之叉，你想学吗？”英国停下来看了一眼阿尔弗雷德，“哦不，要教也是教给亚瑟，我们现在去让亚瑟恢复吧。”他们继续走向沙发。

　　“让亚瑟复原，再送我们回去！”

　　“别那么兴奋，后者不一定好办。”

　　到了沙发旁……沙发？阿尔弗雷德看到了成堆的泰迪熊玩偶，他们已经把小亚瑟给淹没了。被英国击倒的美国躺在那儿，一动不动的。英国看到了小茶几上面的照相机和一叠照片，皱着眉毛看向美国。

　　“Surprise！”美国猝不及防地抬起头，对着英国露出了狡猾的笑容，伸向英国的那只手里握着的是被拧弯的“不列颠之叉”，英国拿下那只扭曲的叉子，冷哼一声扔在了茶几上，“啊，英国，不小心弄坏了你的叉子。不过亲爱的你扔得越来越准了，南/塔/基/特/岛要把你拉进黑名单了。”

　　“前提是我愿意去你家。”英国的回击简短有力，他将手里缴获的赃物——小亚瑟的照片，展示在美国眼前。短短的时间里美国到底对一个四岁小孩干了什么，兴高采烈得像只得到出行准许在室外草坪上跑来跑去的大金毛犬。“这些我全都会销毁的，别想用来干什么……咳，就是这样。”

　　英国不小心遗漏了一张照片，阿尔弗雷德趁英国在和美国吵闹，悄悄拿起了那张照片。他好奇地看了看这张薄薄的纸片， 这个世界是怎么做到把人印在纸片上的？上面的亚瑟被一只大泰迪熊挤得不高兴地撇着嘴，看起来还挺可爱的。

　　阿尔弗雷德听见英国撕掉那些照片的声音时，悄悄把自己手里幸存的这张照片塞进了口袋里。说实话，他不太清楚自己为什么要这么做，他小的时候通过威廉和帕特里克的魔法见过小亚瑟，也许是因为那时一直把小亚瑟当成超越对象的原因，这照片对他来说还挺有纪念意义的。

　　阿尔弗雷德甚至勾起了嘴角，英国和美国可能没有注意到，但刚从一堆泰迪熊里冒出了个脑袋的小亚瑟看到了这一幕——阿尔弗雷德偷藏了自己的照片，并且看起来非常高兴。

　　场面就这样成了美英两国在一旁吵架，而亚瑟拍开了一只泰迪熊的爪子，震惊地看着阿尔弗雷德。

　　噢……该不会是……真的像美国说的那样……

　　经历了这么多事之后，亚瑟脑内一片混乱，不久前阿尔弗雷德那句“不论是哪个时空的我，都会爱上他的”将他卷入了风暴之中。他想起过去几天的那些吻、抚摸和种种意外，开始质疑这到底是不是意外，但是那都能用阿尔弗雷德那套说辞（应付国王）解释过去。万一真相是阿尔弗雷德在找借口和他亲近呢？毕竟阿尔弗雷德身上似乎藏着什么秘密。

　　而现在，阿尔弗雷德的举动像一枚巨大的钉子一样将他牢牢固定住，亚瑟愣了好一会儿。他想起不久前掉下树时和阿尔弗雷德不小心的嘴唇相碰——这太不寻常了——他居然现在才意识到早上那个也算是吻，而他仿佛已经习惯了一样没有当时就表达不满。亚瑟不禁猜想，阿尔弗雷德或许并不是像他看到的一样……

　　“亚瑟！我帮你把这些熊移开。”阿尔弗雷德走了过来，把两只玩偶拿开，用力过猛使两只熊飞得远远的，他抱起亚瑟让他在地毯上站着。

　　“你没事吧？美国好像很喜欢你。”阿尔弗雷德不知道“喜欢”这两个字刺激到了亚瑟，让他低头沉默地看着织花地毯。阿尔弗雷德扶住亚瑟的肩膀，蹲下身看着他，“怎么不说话，哪里受伤了吗？”

　　我怎么敢抬头！亚瑟在心里愤恨道，小孩子脸红起来也太明显了吧！赶紧让我恢复——

　　砰！这一定是亚瑟这几天来听到的最美好的声音，因为一阵白色烟雾过后，他发现自己恢复原状了。亚瑟看见英国的星星魔法棒正指着自己，而他们能平视了。

　　不过，要高兴还是太早了，因为亚瑟身上现在只剩下了一堆碎布——现在亚瑟应该要好好感谢一下不久前折腾得要命的美国了，因为他至少能拿两米尺寸的泰迪熊遮挡一下身体。而可恶的、愚蠢的、该死的阿尔弗雷德，偏偏在这种时候脸红了，这让亚瑟感到尴尬无比。

　　“不……不介意的话，先穿上这个……”

　　阿尔弗雷德的蓝色外套被主人粗鲁地扔到了亚瑟头上，美国和英国还在围绕着“魔法”或者“厨房”争论什么，但他们两人仿佛从世界中被剥离了一样：

　　一个转身背对着另一个，另一个抓起衣服迅速将自己裹了起来。

　　亚瑟抬头想和阿尔弗雷德道谢的时候，因为看到了对方略红的侧脸和背部只被一层薄薄的衬衫布料遮着的肌肉线条，想说的话全都卡在了喉咙里。显然两人都被这个世界相爱的美国和英国影响了，尽管——

　　“够了，闭嘴！我的魔法明显地起作用了！”英国把话题转移到了被魔法恢复的亚瑟身上来，“你应该向绅士道歉！”

　　“瞧啊！阿尔弗雷德，粗眉毛一定是伪绅士的象征！你一定要注意一下你的皇后，他和英国一样都是……”

　　“天亡美利坚！”英国挥动魔法棒，话落就让美国睡倒在了沙发上。

　　“啊……”阿尔弗雷德不知道自己该怎么做。

　　英国理了理自己（也许是）被美国弄乱的头发，调整领带的位置，然后深呼吸，露出了一个微笑。

　　“非常抱歉让你们看到了这么糟糕的场面，”英国扫视一眼沙发上乱七八糟的泰迪熊和地毯上的照片碎片，笑容僵滞了一秒，但很快恢复过来，“这里已经不适合商量事情了，我们去二楼怎么样？”

　　阿尔弗雷德的衣服对于亚瑟来说太大了，他紧紧抓住衣服，以防外套滑落下去。英国比阿尔弗雷德更早地注意到了亚瑟的状况，他看了一眼眼神飘忽的阿尔弗雷德，轻咳了一声，“你听见了吗，阿尔弗雷德。”

　　“哦……嗯，我们要去……其他的什么地方。”

　　“二楼，我猜你在想事情？好吧，至少你还知道我们要去其他地方，真是感激不尽。”

　　“不用向英雄道谢！”阿尔弗雷德这时才回过神来，给了英国一个灿烂笑容。亚瑟看见英国的面部肌肉明显地抽动了一下，像在强忍着什么似的，也轻咳了一声，两人对视了一眼，对阿尔弗雷德这种读不懂气氛的行为达成共识。

　　“好吧，英雄二号先生，我希望你能帮忙收拾一下客厅。”

　　“你右边的房间是收纳泰迪熊的，碎纸扔进茶几旁的垃圾桶里，泰迪熊放到房间的架子上。”

　　英国放慢语速，继续说：

　　“我现在要上楼先给亚瑟找一身合适的衣服，看到走廊了吗？最尽头的房间是我们要商量事情的房间，旁边那间是我的卧室，我会先带亚瑟去我房间。在这之前你收拾好客厅，你想把在沙发上睡着的碍事美国收拾了也没事，然后你就去谈话的地方，那扇门上写着请勿打扰。待会我们在那里见，阿尔弗雷德。”

　　“没问题！不过英雄不是二号，是No.1。”阿尔弗雷德抬手在头顶做了一个手势，噢去他妈的，和美国一模一样，“待会见！”阿尔弗雷德不小心和亚瑟对上了视线，英国发现他两一起转移了视线。

　　令人费解，英国这么想着，带亚瑟一起上了楼。亚瑟看见房间里的陈设才猛然发现他来到这个世界之后并没有太大的违和感，除了那些他从没见过的器具，其他的物品都和黑桃国差不多。这屋子看起来很有年代感，英国一定是个怀旧的人。

　　“亚瑟，你换上这一身吧。”英国把衬衫和西裤递给了亚瑟，他迅速地换上了。

　　“谢谢，这很合适。”

　　“其实再过一会儿女佣就要过来了，我也不会无缘无故让客人帮忙打扫卫生。”

　　“你有什么话想和我单独说吗？”

　　“是的，亚瑟，我已经和阿尔弗雷德有过一次交流了，大概知道了你们的情况。不过我知道的只是阿尔弗雷德眼里看到的，我想知道……”

　　“不行，我不能告诉你我的事情。”

　　“噢，我知道大家都会有秘密的，我不是想让你告诉我你的故事，因为我还不知道我的行为会不会影响到你们的世界。”

　　“也许掉到这个世界来就是黑桃国历史的一部分，意外没准就是命运。”

　　“我只想知道一件事，你见过女神乌璐德吗？”

　　“没有。”

　　“好吧，那就帮你一个忙吧，注意一下阿尔弗雷德。”

　　“为什么？”

　　“他看起来就像年轻时的美国，总会让你看到奇迹。”


	11. Chapter 11

　　草地上摆放着茶桌和四把椅子，椅子上分别坐着四个人，还有两只猫。一只折耳猫坐在王耀身上，另一只布偶猫趴在茶桌上，被一个红发的年轻人按住了脖子。这是黑桃国的边境地带，正在进行一场和谈。

　　“我真没想到，我的好朋友柯克兰家，他们的后代会反咬我一口。”王耀坐在茶桌上，一边抚摸着膝盖上的折耳猫，一边看过亚瑟的三个哥哥，帕特里克、威廉、斯科特。他们在这儿喝下午茶，地点是阿尔弗雷德五岁时偶遇的森林。

　　“不，完全没有，”威廉端起茶壶，给抱着折耳猫的王耀倒了一杯茶，“这只是一点策略，针对的不是您，而是琼斯家。”

　　“可我和阿尔弗雷德是一条战线上的，你们这么做不就是在针对我吗？”王耀端起茶喝了一口，这些年轻人竟然会给他上绿茶，还算是有点绅士风度。

　　“这是无法避免的事，但是您想，我们的目的都是一样的吧？”这话说得不错，威廉算是三个年轻人里最懂得交流的一个了，帕特里克太过傲慢，而斯科特太过暴躁。

　　“没错，但是我想不通，既然目的是一样的，你们为什么要让亚瑟敌对阿尔弗雷德，好歹他也是你们的弟弟。”

　　“柯克兰家必须敌对琼斯家，这么多年了，长辈们实在是太温驯了，我们这一代是反击的一代。您想，阿尔弗雷德在您的帮助下已经有了怀表的力量，再让他有个好搭档，实在是太便宜他了。”

　　“噢！愿克诺洛斯宽恕你们，因为你们的私心，我一个几千岁的老人转了整个黑桃国一圈，结果我要找的就是阿尔身边的亚瑟·柯克兰！你们这些耍诡计的家伙。”

　　“亚瑟认为只有他一个人在谋划着推翻琼斯家族的统治，其实我们三个早就开始了，这是哥哥们对弟弟的目中无人的小小惩罚。不过，您可别太在意，至少我们训练了一支这么庞大的军队，而且大部分都精通魔法，比阿尔弗雷德那支更加强大吧。”

　　“别太傲慢，阿尔弗雷德的优势更大，他比你们更善于领导。而且，他是皇室的后代，民众更容易接受。唉，你们年轻人的想法太难懂了，如果是我直接就让阿尔弗雷德和亚瑟合作了，看看，你们把你弟弟折腾成什么样了。”

　　“我们的弟弟，也是被我们折腾成了魔法天才啊。他们很快就会回到黑桃国了，放心吧，我们把他们送走一会儿，只是想要看清楚皇宫里到底还有哪些阻碍。”

　　“好，我明白了，既然大家都是为了建立新的国家，那么从现在开始，合作吧。”

　　“谢谢理解，我们谈完了，合作愉快。至于亚瑟和阿尔弗雷德，如果他们真的能成为好搭档，我们从小为他们点燃的战火根本算不了什么。”

　　威廉露出了欣慰的笑容，他是倡议合作的主导者，因为有王耀在，他们起义成功的几率会大非常多。而帕特里克对此有些不满，他认为这让他们在王耀周游黑桃国期间募集魔法师的行为变得毫无意义。斯科特则在思考为什么他用来监视亚瑟的折耳猫叛变成了亚瑟的忠实探员，而当年送去皇宫监视阿尔弗雷德的布偶猫竟然变得这么肥胖了。

　　“我们是不是该让阿尔弗雷德和亚瑟回来了，皇宫已经乱成一团了。”王耀放下了茶杯，因为本来在被斯科特虐待的布偶猫突然挣脱了出来，扑向了他膝盖上的折耳猫，两只猫一起掉到了草地上。“希望他们相处了这么久，已经有默契了，就像这两只猫一样。”

　　这两只猫明明一点默契都没有。

　　“我们已经找出把亚瑟变小的人了，”一直没有说话的帕特里克突然说道，“就是现在的国王。他看起来是即将退位的老骨头，其实背地里搞了数不清的肮脏交易，想把儿子当傀儡，继续控制黑桃国。王耀，你认为阿尔弗雷德有勇气对抗亲父亲吗？”他从鼻子里哼了一声。

　　“最好有个确定的答案，”斯科特也加入了谈话，“我花了好大力气才用传送魔法送走亚瑟，要是阿尔弗雷德反悔，因为他的父亲伤害亚瑟，我们的合作立刻破裂。”

　　“看起来你们对弟弟不算太无情？”

　　“这些年他对皇宫的调查比我们都透彻，可以说除了老国王背地里的那些勾当，其他的一切他都清楚了。我们需要他，只不过他选择从皇宫内部开始瓦解他们，而我们选择从外部来。”

　　“这就对了，我和阿尔弗雷德也是一个人内部，一个人外部，大家的目的都是一样的。你相信亚瑟，我也相信阿尔弗雷德。”

　　“是时候让他们回来了。”

　　斯科特话落的时候，一个魔法阵突然出现在了阿尔弗雷德的头顶上。他已经打扫完了卫生，正推开了房间的门。英国和亚瑟的谈话被他打断了，两人一起盯着阿尔弗雷德的时候，阿尔弗雷德指着那个深蓝色魔法阵，看起来很高兴。

　　“喔！你们已经把魔法阵弄出来了啊，会魔法的家伙真是厉害。”

　　英国愣了愣，他还没有施展任何魔法。所以当亚瑟走近阿尔弗雷德，仔细看着那个魔法阵的时候，英国立刻出声制止亚瑟，但是已经来不及了，一瞬间，两个人就被魔法阵带走了。英国惊慌地跑向他们，但是已经晚了。

　　“希望他们不会有事。”

　　“放心吧，英国，这是他们世界的传送魔法。”薄荷飞飞兔来到英国身边，安慰着他，“不过你好像有麻烦了，楼下的美国已经要冲上……”

　　“啊！美国，你干什么，很痛的。”

　　“看起来你已经把他们给送走了，那亲爱的英国，你是不是应该报答一下我这一早上的配合，我可是被你弄得很惨啊。”

　　薄荷飞飞兔离开了他们俩，飞到了独角兽的眼睛上，贴心地让这纯洁的小生物看不到房间里接下来的画面。

　　“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊亚瑟！抓紧我！啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！”

　　“你这该死的家伙！不要再抓着我的衣服了！还有，停止你的喊叫！”

　　“呼啊——啊——我们回来了，太好了，我们掉在了床上。”

　　“这一点也不好！从我身上下来，你压得我喘不过气了。”

　　门突然被打开，一名守卫一看见阿尔弗雷德就屈膝跪了下来，“殿下您总算回来了，我立刻去报告国王陛下。”

　　“等等，去告诉他，我们被意外送到了其他地方，只有几个小时，不用慌张。等我和亚瑟休息好了，就去见他。”

　　守卫应声之后就离开了。

　　“我们回来了，亚瑟，真对不起，害你经历了这么多事情。”

　　阿尔弗雷德没有发现自己一直没有从亚瑟身上下来，这姿势非常尴尬，阿尔弗雷德整个人压在亚瑟身上，膝盖还挤开了亚瑟的大腿。再加上这个“缺乏教养”的家伙直视着亚瑟的眼睛，亚瑟立刻移开了眼睛。

　　“下去……”

　　“哦！好！”

　　回到黑桃国了。这让亚瑟安心了不少，短短几天里的混乱状态让他差点忘了自己的目的。亚瑟第一时间整理清楚了自己的思路，恢复魔力的他感到格外地愉快。首先，他要推翻琼斯家族，准备从皇室内部瓦解他们。其次，他来到皇宫之后得出了也许可以放过阿尔弗雷德的结论。最后，阿尔弗雷德的事并不简单，他有一些事情没有调查清楚。

　　忽略掉最近发生的事情，亚瑟可以回归正轨了……

　　真是这样吗……

　　“嘿！亚瑟，你在发什么呆？”

　　“我想问，阿尔弗雷德，你对我们国家有什么看法。我只是好奇，愿不愿意回答你随意。”

　　“哦亚瑟，我马上就要成为国王了，能有什么看法呢？你刚恢复，先休息一下吧，我一个人去见父亲。”

　　“好。”

　　阿尔弗雷德离开了床，走向门口的脚步有些僵硬，亚瑟一直盯着他的后背，直到阿尔弗雷德消失在门后。一张照片掉在了地上，亚瑟把它捡起来，那是美国拍的照片，四岁模样的自己拿着一只泰迪熊。

　　亚瑟想起了美国对他说的那句话，他不确定每个平行时空是否是一样的，但是当时美国的语气非常肯定。亚瑟不像阿尔弗雷德那样爽朗，从小喜欢一个人待着的他对肢体接触很不习惯。被阿尔弗雷德带进皇宫之后，那些近距离接触很难不让他在意。再加上美国那句话，他感觉自己的防线被一种不知名的力量入侵了。

　　亚瑟用魔法打开斯科特送来的行李箱，拿出最厚的那本笔记本，把照片夹了进去，然后在上面写着——有待进一步调查，那是一整本围绕阿尔弗雷德的笔记。他又用魔法锁好箱子，深呼吸，让自己保持头脑清晰。

　　即使美国说的是对的，在未来他和阿尔弗雷德会相爱，但至少不是现在。眼前最重要的是完成自己的计划，他得立刻找到折耳猫。亚瑟试图通知亚蒂，告诉它自己已经回来了。奇怪的是，他找不到他的猫了。

　　门外的阿尔弗雷德听了屋里的动静好一会儿，神情凝重，完全不像过去轻松自在的阿尔弗雷德，他的蓝眼睛因为垂着视线而有些发暗。亚瑟在门后过了一阵子就安静了，阿尔弗雷德想着刚刚亚瑟问他的问题……天啊，如果亚瑟连他要谋反这件事都调查到了的话，那就要提防着了。

　　阿尔弗雷德并不知道亚瑟为什么非要杀他不可，仅仅是因为家族恩怨？老实说，他对亚瑟还挺有好感的。可是，在国家面前，这点好感算不了什么。阿尔弗雷德迫切地想要找到王耀，告诉他亚瑟就是有“钟”的那个人，并且有可能是敌人。

　　于是两人隔着一扇门，一个在找折耳猫，另一个在找王耀，都显得忧心忡忡的。而且，都没有什么结果。


	12. Chapter 12

　　事情是这样的，一夜之间，本来应该成为国王和皇后，前途光明生活富裕令人艳羡的两名黑桃国青年，成了被喊着打追着跑的逃犯。并且打斗期间，阿尔弗雷德神奇地发现亚瑟可以给他补魔，于是出现了爱国公民被失势王储强行亲吻的奇妙画面。

　　比如现在，天才魔法师亚瑟·柯克兰正在念魔法咒的时候，一张嘴突然就压了上来，害得他咒语没念玩还被Alfred·Fucking·Jones的深吻搞得摔在了地上。因为那混蛋亲完就松了手，转身给了敌人一枪。虽说解决了眼前的危险，但是那本来是亚瑟的目标！

　　阿尔弗雷德收起枪的时候甚至不懂气氛地给了地上的亚瑟一个灿烂笑容，并且非常不自知地嘲讽了亚瑟一句，“你跟我坦白说你是高级魔法师，这不还是不怎么样吗？要不是Hero你就危险了！”

　　“噢，我完全可以自己干掉！”亚瑟冷哼一声，站起来拍干净衣服上的草屑，“你这个自大的家伙说话给我礼貌一点，现在你不是即将成为国王的黄金青年，我也不是那个因为被家里赶出来而向你妥协的落魄青年！阿尔弗雷德！Fu……F！琼斯！”绅士及时地收住了即将吐出的脏话。

　　“嘿，亚瑟，我说的是实话，怀表的力量很强大吧？”阿尔弗雷德手里的怀表被主人晃到了亚瑟面前，“即使消耗太多，吻你一下就会恢复不少！真是太棒了，你果然是Hero的完美搭档。”

　　“不要废话了，我们得继续赶路，最近的落脚点离这里还有一段距离，我们得在太阳下山前赶到哪儿。停！闭上你的嘴，不要随便说话，不要随便吻我，在皇宫里的时候我已经够受不了你了，没想到了解真正的你之后发现你更糟糕。”

　　“是吗？”阿尔弗雷德叼起一根草，一副不在意的样子，双手背在脑后，哼着歌看着森林里的景色。比起忧心忡忡的亚瑟，阿尔弗雷德看起来完全不像是个落难者。他明明刚刚丢了他的王位，还被亲生父亲给追杀，并且……旁边还站着他的“死敌”？

　　说实话，不久前亚瑟已经有了足够肯定的不杀阿尔弗雷德的打算了。但是现在，亚瑟恨不得掐死这个不懂分寸的家伙，一路上他被吻得嘴唇都要肿了！去他妈的阿尔弗雷德，去他妈的一条线上的蚂蚱，去他妈的迟早结婚！

　　沦落到这个境地，这完全超出了亚瑟的预想。毕竟他们刚回到皇宫的时候，他只是对皇宫森严的戒备感到有些不安。谁知道当天晚上国王就准备秘密关押阿尔弗雷德和自己呢！具体情况没有调查清楚，但是亚瑟隐隐约约猜到政变已经开始了。

　　逃亡的路上阿尔弗雷德向他坦白了一切，这个他四岁就想杀掉的家伙，其实和自己是一条路上的。噢，天啊，这到底是命运就是这样令人绝望，还是被人操纵？亚瑟要是知道他的好哥哥从小就为他和阿尔弗雷德燃起了战火，一定会把自己的名字改掉，即使姓琼斯也不和那些可恨的柯克兰一个姓！（嘿，别太生气，柯克兰这个姓氏好歹也是背负着祖先们的荣光，可不能随便侮辱。）

　　“真的……什么都不能说吗？我还有好多想问你的事情……”沉默地走了一段路之后，阿尔弗雷德终于耐不住气，吐掉那根草，笑着靠向亚瑟。阿尔弗雷德之前一直因为亚瑟想要杀他而有些顾虑，现在他和亚瑟达成了共识之后，阿尔弗雷德放下了那些顾虑，也放开了自己的真实感情，“我把我所有的事情都告诉你了，因为英国要我相信你。”

　　“万一我不值得相信，你怎么办？”

　　“虽然按照书上的记载来说，我们‘注定’会在一起，因为钟和表必须配合。这样的话听起来怪怪的，但是你确实挺喜欢Hero的不是吗？”阿尔弗雷德认真地看着亚瑟，对方迟迟没有回答，“怎么了，你看起来像被什么卡住了喉咙，哈哈哈哈！”终于可以不受阻碍地向亚瑟表达感情了，阿尔弗雷德非常高兴。

　　本来就非常难堪的亚瑟被阿尔弗雷德爽朗的笑声弄得更难堪了，他能感受到阿尔弗雷德那该死的视线。天啊！“阿尔弗雷德”根本就没法被彻彻底底地调查清楚，亚瑟感觉他随身带着的调查阿尔弗雷德的笔记本一点用处都没派上。可恶，这家伙怎么还不移开视线，亚瑟咬牙想了很久，才找出一句话来回应阿尔弗雷德。

　　“怎么可能！要说喜欢，也是你对我！小处男，在路上吻了我那么多次，一定是刚刚尝到这感觉才这么兴奋。”

　　“你不要胡说八道！那是因为可以补魔……好吧，Hero承认，你吻起来还不错。我不过已经不那么喜欢你了，这一路上你的糟糕脾气全暴露了，我之前还以为你是个很棒的家伙。”

　　“你确定，我有证据。”

　　“什么证据？”阿尔弗雷德毫不示弱，拦在了亚瑟面前。

　　“这张照片！”亚瑟拿出夹在笔记本里的照片，那是阿尔弗雷德在美国家里偷藏起来的亚瑟四岁模样的照片，“看！你都对这个感兴趣了，还有什么好说的吗？”得意的亚瑟看起来非常傲慢，绿眼睛里亮着愉快的光，天知道这两人怎么会突然争起来谁的好感更多。

　　明明阿尔弗雷德这是被亚瑟给咬了一口，可他却莫名其妙地觉得这样子还挺……可爱的？谁能解释一下脑子里自动就冒出了这么诡异的词，亚瑟·柯克兰这坏脾气的家伙哪里称得上可爱了？阿尔弗雷德摇了摇头，看着亚瑟高兴的样子，一把抓住了他的下巴。

　　“唔……嗯！”

　　好吧，亚瑟数不清这是今天的第几个吻了，这次他必须要给这个无缘无故就吻他的坏家伙一个教训了。漫长又黏糊的吻结束之后，亚瑟猛地朝阿尔弗雷德挥了一拳，被对方整个握住拳头之后，亚瑟挑衅地问了一句，“你想干什么？”

　　“如你所愿，”阿尔弗雷德笑得一脸灿烂，“你赢了，有好感的是我。这样一来，我吻我喜欢的人也没什么错不是吗？”

　　“你……”亚瑟发现自己的笔记本在挣扎的时候掉在了地上，“放手。”他得在阿尔弗雷德发现之前捡起那本笔记本，那里面的内容太危险了。

　　可是，亚瑟太过心急，表情把内心暴露得一干二净。阿尔弗雷德先亚瑟一步拿起了那个笔记本，并且把它举到了亚瑟够不到的高度。看着瞬间像只困兽一样惊慌的亚瑟，阿尔弗雷德恶意地念起了上面的笔记。

　　阿尔弗雷德一只手紧紧捂住了亚瑟的嘴不让他施魔法，另一只手展开笔记本，高高地举在头顶上，模仿亚瑟尖酸刻薄的语调念出了声：

　　“噢！琼斯家的那群乡巴佬，审美到底是什么灾难级别的，瞧瞧他们给‘尊贵’的王子穿了什么丑陋的内裤！比黑桃国最穷的人家还惨，天啊！”

　　听到这里亚瑟明显地脸红了，这段记载让他像个偷窥狂！而那天只是偶然看到了小王子的……呃，动物纹路的内裤而已。

　　“今天对阿尔弗雷德的记载又一步刷了下限，谁能告诉我为什么皇宫的性教育这么落后？他的生理老师是哪个好吃懒做的家伙？真是可怜，如果我的猫愿意替他舔舔就好了……”

　　“停下！停下！”该死的为什么阿尔弗雷德偏偏翻到了这么不正经的一页。

　　“哇哦……亚瑟，你只是告诉我你调查过我，没想到是这种调查啊……”阿尔弗雷德松开亚瑟，把笔记还给了亚瑟，“像个痴汉一样。”

　　“不许羞辱我！这只是正常的调查，稍微仔细了一点而已！”

　　“好好好，看在我喜欢你的份上，我不撕了这些吓人的东西。”

　　“你喜欢我？什么？”

　　“喂，你这家伙很过分啊！刚刚逼着我承认的不就是你吗？现在又是什么情况！”

　　“我以为那是开玩笑。”

　　“你这么在意这个吗？真的是个老古板！我喜欢你，这又没有什么关系，难道我还会在路上把你给上了吗？放心吧，我们还得赶路。”

　　“你千万别是在逗我玩，柯克兰家的礼节可不允许我像你一样随便。”亚瑟一直把他们刚刚的争论当作游戏，现在阿尔弗雷德的态度让亚瑟有些不安。

　　“你真是啰嗦啊！听好了，Hero的结论是，现在你还挺喜欢我的，我也挺喜欢你的！我们少吵点架行吗？”

　　“哦……”亚瑟羞愤地咬了咬牙，加快了步行的速度，一言不发地走到了阿尔弗雷德的前面。他在心里默默把琼斯家族从上到下咒骂了一遍，那些名字他已经烂熟于心。之后，他开始一遍遍默念这次逃亡的计划——与阿尔弗雷德合作，摆脱追兵，找到王耀，搞清楚目前的形势，释放自己身上的钟的力量。之后，就是战争了。

　　看着亚瑟加急的脚步，和赌气般的背影，阿尔弗雷德情不自禁地笑了。森林里迎来了黄昏，金色斜阳照在他们身上时，阿尔弗雷德上前靠近亚瑟，两人最终肩并肩踏上了旅途。


	13. Chapter 13

　　因为在路上耽误了时间，阿尔弗雷德和亚瑟只好在森林里找了块相对安全的地方，作为晚上的落脚点。两人靠在树干上休息了一会儿。天黑之后，阿尔弗雷德生起了一堆火，和亚瑟坐在草地上烤肉。原本的计划被破坏了，亚瑟显得有些沉默。

　　“嘿，嘿！烤焦了！烤焦了！亚瑟。”

　　“哦，谢谢提醒。”

　　阿尔弗雷德看见亚瑟把那块黑乎乎的肉塞进嘴里的时候，默默在心里为他祈祷了一番。然后阿尔弗雷德看着自己那块棒极了的烤肉，庆幸自己没有听亚瑟的“把晚餐交给我”，那太可怕了！也许亚瑟的天赋都分配到了魔法上面。

　　“我没想到会有人这么了解我，虽然你是通过不正当途径调查的，但是亚瑟，有件事你一直都误会了。”火光在阿尔弗雷德的蓝眼睛里跃动着，“我一直都不是乖乖听话的小王子，像你一样，我很早就有了重塑黑桃国的打算。一直以来，我都装作顺从，在皇宫里准备未来的战争。至于国王，那个老家伙根本不重视我，从小就把我送走，我对他的感情还没有对女仆的感情深。哦，别误会，我没有和女仆们乱来。只是有个女仆，经常告诉我国王出的丑事，我还挺乐意听的。”

　　“嗯。”

　　“别这么冷淡啊亚蒂，我来和你说一件有趣的事！艾米跟我说过，在我刚出生的时候，老家伙得意洋洋地办了场庆典。街上非常热闹，所有人都在看着满脸笑容的老家伙。”阿尔弗雷德配合着肢体动作，笑着继续说，“这时候，人群里有人抛了一支红玫瑰，献给国王的！那尖利的刺正中他的眼睛。艾米告诉我，当时他还得面不改色地接受‘祝福’，回了皇宫之后，他就气得立刻派人秘密搜寻那个扔玫瑰的冒失鬼，准备让他吃点苦头。结果，因为一无所获，愤怒没法发泄，大病了一场。哈哈哈哈，亚瑟，我回到皇宫时才听说这事，那时我还得对厌恶的老家伙表现得非常顺从，有这种事听真的非常开心。”

　　“不要叫我亚蒂，还有，那个扔玫瑰的就是我。”

　　“什么？亚瑟！原来是你吗！那真是太解气了，天啊，我相信命运了。我一直想要见见那个人，他是我小时候心中的英雄！”

　　“你还是不要相信命运了，我已经被耍得很惨了。你知道我那时为什么要对国王扔玫瑰，故意用刺戳他眼睛吗？因为我知道黑桃国有继承者了，对，就是你，我准备把你掐死在摇篮里。”

　　“噢！太残忍了！你怎么能对一个刚出生的孩子这么做？幸好你没有，一定是我可怜兮兮的蓝色大眼睛让你心软了。唉，你那时就喜欢上我了是不是？好了，你话变多了，我们多说点吧。你看，你那么了解我，还有厚厚的一本笔记本。”

　　“声音小一点，犯不着这么惊讶，你跟威廉和帕特里克接触的时候，不就知道我想杀了你吗，蠢货。”

　　“我以为你是那时才想掐断我脖子的，没想到竟然是在我刚出生的时候就有了。你的调查还真让我害怕，不过，我回到皇宫之后，你调查到的都是我表现出来的一面。其实我从拥有怀表之后，就有了秘密的训练场地，但是你没有发现。要是你的侦查能力再强一点，你就知道我是你的同伴了，我们也不会浪费这么多时间，现在才坦白，知道我们其实是搭档。”

　　“等等，你是什么意思？”

　　“我们应该早点相遇，然后一起推翻现在的王。不是吗？你拥有钟，我拥有表，这是我们之间切不断的联系。亚瑟，你用不着这么敌对我，告诉我发生了什么？你好像比之前更加抵触我了，可我什么都没干，而且我现在比以前更加亲切友好了不是吗？发生什么了，是美国和你说了什么吗？英国也告诉了我一些事，如果你告诉我，我也会说明一些东西的。”

　　两人的晚餐都已经解决了，没有其他转移注意力的事情，这让亚瑟被阿尔弗雷德的视线弄的非常焦灼不安。仔细想想自从他和阿尔弗雷德坦白，发现两人是在同一阵营以来，亚瑟就一直在担心美国说的话在这里也会成真。敌人成为爱人，这样的巨大变化会让亚瑟崩溃的，毕竟这十九年里，亚瑟的大部分时间都花在了调查阿尔弗雷德身上。亚瑟想了很久该怎么回答阿尔弗雷德，最后他决定转述美国的原话。

　　“美国说，不论在哪个世界，他都会爱上我。”

　　“呼……”阿尔弗雷德松了口气，脱下外套铺在草地上，把亚瑟拉倒，混乱之中，他们躺在了一起，“我还以为你又改主意了想要趁我不注意了结了我，原来是因为这个吗……嘿！亚瑟，别急着站起来，就是躺一会儿，我又不会吃了你。来吧，我也有些东西要告诉你。”见亚瑟不再挣扎，阿尔弗雷德继续说，“英国告诉我你有钟的力量，你知道吗，怀表让我付出了代价，我的生命被静止了，在未来漫长的时间里，我都是现在的样子，而我身边的人会一个个离开我。”

　　“英国想和我讨论更多的时候，魔法阵把我们传送回来了。”

　　“我猜他一定是想告诉你钟的事情，钟和怀表是一样的，拥有它的力量就说明你献出了生命。王耀替我在黑桃国寻找你，结果你自己出现在了我身旁，还这么了解我。亚瑟，我没有恶意，我现在已经清楚了全部，你也应该好好想一想。这一切都合情合理不是吗？逃出皇宫之后我们都是合作伙伴，以后也至少应该友好相处不是吗？可是你的态度变化让我非常困惑，Hero感觉你有时就紧紧靠在我背后，有时又把我推得远远的。”

　　“不……阿尔弗雷德……我也没有恶意，不要再问我这件事了，我说不清楚。天啊！你就是我人生里的灾难！卷进你的事之后我的生活就变得格外糟糕！”

　　“那，”阿尔弗雷德转身，面对亚瑟，直视着他的眼睛，“万一美国说的是正确的呢？”

　　一种带着重量的沉默压在他们身上，对视的时候，两人都有些喘不过气来，心跳声清晰可闻。阿尔弗雷德发现亚瑟的脸有些红，是火的原因，还是别的什么……那双祖母绿眼睛非常漂亮，阿尔弗雷德看见他浅金色的睫毛颤了颤，这个细小的动作仿佛在他的心脏上起了作用，令一阵躁动传遍全身。

　　“It's right…”阿尔弗雷德低声说着，轻而缓的语气却让亚瑟被箭给射穿了似的，阿尔弗雷德的脸慢慢靠近，当他偏了偏头的时候，亚瑟知道接下来会发生什么了。可是，他竟然不受控制地跟着阿尔弗雷德偏了偏头，换了个更适合的角度。

　　“It's right，Arthur.”顺其自然，亚瑟的嘴唇被吻住了，上唇，分开，然后是下唇，之后，对视。阿尔弗雷德的气息和亚瑟的混在一起，两人的体温都升高得非常明显。当阿尔弗雷德又吻了他一下，开始进攻他的舌头时，亚瑟感觉身体被一种他从未体验过的感觉支配着，非常好的感觉，他甚至不想停下来。这个吻不同于过去的任何一个吻，亚瑟情不自禁地抓住了阿尔弗雷德的头发，不自知地做了回应。

　　吻变得激烈起来，阿尔弗雷德也不仅是抚摸亚瑟的脸了。他的手从亚瑟柔软的金发往下，轻轻抓着亚瑟的后颈，然后顺着背部下滑，动作变得粗暴起来，在腰部和臀部放肆，撩起亚瑟的衬衫，解开亚瑟的裤子，往里入侵。

　　“嗯……嗯！啊……住手！”

　　阿尔弗雷德在最后一步前被制止了，亚瑟咬了他的嘴唇，那痛得他皱了皱眉。激烈的吻让他们的呼吸没能立刻平复下来，还沉浸在欲望里的阿尔弗雷德狠狠盯着亚瑟，他的手指慢慢浮过嘴唇，一抹鲜血出现在了指腹上。阿尔弗雷德闭上暗了不少的蓝眼睛，然后舔了舔嘴唇。

　　“你咬的我很痛啊，亚瑟。”

　　“我不太清楚你的意思，你为什么要这样做？”

　　“你应该很清楚我的意思，亚瑟，你一开始可没有反抗，还回应了我。”

　　亚瑟背过身去，他不想面对阿尔弗雷德。正如阿尔弗雷德所说，他没有反抗，这是事实。而且，亚瑟羞于承认的是，这还令他很舒服……他现在体温高得要命，脸也红到了耳根，还有心跳声和呼吸声，亚瑟真希望阿尔弗雷德能离他远点，但是他清楚地感受到了背后的阿尔弗雷德呼在他脖子上和耳朵旁的热气。

　　“It's right，Artie.”

　　噢，该死的，亚瑟想，他竟然没法回答阿尔弗雷德，即使是反驳。


	14. Chapter 14

　　这是黑桃国边境地区的一个镇子，商人经常在这里停留，即使是下午，街道上也非常繁忙。亚瑟拉低墨绿色兜帽，遮住了他大部分的脸。当看见阿尔弗雷德跑到前面了的时候，亚瑟快步追了上去。

　　“你想干什么，阿尔弗雷德，”亚瑟抓紧阿尔弗雷德的手腕，低声质问，“在街上乱跑，你忘了我们现在的处境了吗？”

　　这时，阿尔弗雷德突然抱住了亚瑟，把他的脸按在自己胸口，笑了起来，提高声音说道，“好了，我亲爱的哥哥，我们该回家了。”他瞥了一眼公告栏前站着的人，推着亚瑟进了远处的一条巷子。

　　“暂时安全了，亚瑟，我们应该先找家旅馆，在大街上晃实在是太危险了。”阿尔弗雷德摘下了兜帽，理了理黑色的头发。那本该是金发，不过亚瑟用魔法暂时改变了两人的容貌。

　　“这是我要对你说的话，刚刚你害得我差点心脏停跳。公告栏那里站着的就是一个高级魔法师，改变容貌这样的魔法一不小心就被看穿了。”亚瑟把阿尔弗雷德的帽子重新戴上，“走，旅馆在另一条街。”

　　“英雄我必须澄清一下，”阿尔弗雷德举起手，“我刚刚不是乱晃，你知道吗？亚瑟，你被通缉了。我想确认一下，结果站在那儿的老头在观察我，谢谢你拉住了我，让我找到了借口离开。这也是一举两得，那家伙没有再怀疑我们了，我还知道了现在我们是通缉犯。”

　　“不管你看到了什么，我们先去旅馆。”亚瑟扶着墙，往街道上看了一眼，正如阿尔弗雷德所说，那个魔法师没有继续追着他们，已经离开了。

　　亚瑟系紧披风，走在前面，阿尔弗雷德从后面赶上他，站到他旁边。穿过集市的时候，街道旁兜售宝石的一名异国商人正在和其他商贩闲聊，讨论的话题是战争。黑桃国迟早会爆发战争的，因为皇室舍弃了柯克兰家，隐瞒了时间魔法的秘密。这句话传入耳中时，亚瑟听到了钟声。

　　“怎么了，亚瑟？为什么突然停下来？”阿尔弗雷德转头问道，亚瑟正抬头看着面前的建筑，他的目光游离着，又好像在看天空。“亚瑟？”

　　“没事，我们到了。”亚瑟拿开阿尔弗雷德在他眼前晃动着的手，往前走进了旅馆。

　　旅馆的主人是位亲切的中年女性，温和地笑着，很快为亚瑟准备好了两个单人间。阿尔弗雷德凑到前面来，朝她晃了晃钱袋，“这位女士，非常不好意思，我们的钱不太够了，能换成一间双人间吗？我们兄弟两凑合一晚上，谢谢你！”他挑了挑眉毛，露出了惯有的、非常有感染力的笑容，这让他的要求很快得到了满足。

　　阿尔弗雷德拿到了双人间的钥匙后，对亚瑟吐了下舌头。这可真是个任性的家伙，不知道什么时候学会用花言巧语欺骗善良的女性了，亚瑟敲了一下他的脑袋，抢走钥匙，上了楼。

　　“下手真重，等等我！亚瑟，嘿！兄弟！”阿尔弗雷德赶紧走上楼梯，在亚瑟关上门把他锁在走廊上之前，用怪力推开了那扇门。阿尔弗雷德正要指责亚瑟的无情的时候，他发现亚瑟笑了起来。“噢……”

　　“偶尔捉弄一下‘阿尔弗雷德殿下’也挺解气的，”亚瑟笑着坐在了床上，调侃道。老实说，看见阿尔弗雷德惊慌失措的样子，亚瑟感觉自从遇见阿尔弗雷德以来遇到的坏事都没那么可恶了，“好了，跟我说说你都发现了什么？大英雄。”

　　“嘿，亚瑟，我现在已经不是‘殿下’了。公告上说柯克兰家的恶棍绑架了我，企图利用我威胁皇室，暂时取消了我的继承人资格。哈哈哈，你现在是绑架犯了，亚瑟。并且，这个绑架犯刚刚还戏弄了我。”阿尔弗雷德放下行李，背包掉在木地板上，发出了一声闷响。

　　“竟然没有宣布你的背叛吗？所以我是唯一犯罪的那个人了，这就是琼斯家对待柯克兰家的一贯作风，也不怪我父亲早放弃了黑桃国……Oh，fuck！你给我下去！”

　　阿尔弗雷德整个人倒向床，压住了亚瑟，“先谈谈你刚刚戏弄我的事，我很确定你想把我一个人丢在走廊上！”他的手在亚瑟的腰部附近抓挠了起来，“我知道你怕痒，快向我道歉！亚瑟。”

　　“停、快停下来！”亚瑟挣扎着，但是阿尔弗雷德的力气太大了，他不得不缴械投降，“我道歉就是了……停下！阿尔弗雷德！”

　　“好吧，算是扯平了，绑架犯亚瑟。”阿尔弗雷德停下来时，亚瑟立刻站起来了。

　　“你真是个混蛋，把我的头发和衣服弄得这么乱！”亚瑟脱下披风，放在一旁，他和阿尔弗雷德一样，身上只穿了亚麻色粗布衬衫和马裤。

　　“我们又不是没做过更乱的事！”阿尔弗雷德吹了一声口哨，也蹦起来脱衣服。他指的是亚瑟那天晚上魔法失败之后发生的事，亚瑟显然知道他想说的是什么，瞪了他一眼，而阿尔弗雷德觉得亚瑟生气的样子看起来很不错。

　　“现在我们只是暂时的合作伙伴，没有其他的关系，没有！”亚瑟捡起背包，从里面拿出他的笔记本。

　　“行，没有。”胡说八道，阿尔弗雷德这么想着，脱了披风，站到窗户边，拨开窗帘看着下面的动静，一辆马车经过，他立刻拉上了窗帘。

　　“我们要赶紧找到王耀，亚瑟。”

　　“不仅仅是王耀，我还要找到我的家人们，我试着向每个柯克兰传递信息，就连令人生气的斯科特也联系了，但是他们好像失踪了一样。”

　　“也许他们和王耀在一起，你的哥哥们不是认识王耀吗？”

　　“我的哥哥们？你见过他们？可是在王宫的时候你都没有认出斯科特来。”

　　“我指的是帕特里克·柯克兰和威廉·柯克兰，我小时候见过他们。”

　　亚瑟想起之前在王宫的时候，阿尔弗雷德给他看的那本魔法书上有个小小的狮子头，他当时还很奇怪为什么阿尔弗雷德会有柯克兰家的魔法书，“他们……教了你魔法……”亚瑟交叉起手臂，猜测道，“还带你见了王耀，让你得到了怀表的力量？”

　　“对哦，”阿尔弗雷德推了推眼镜，“大概是我五六岁的时候，我在森林里偶遇了正在喝下午茶的粗眉毛们，我还把你当成了幽灵。”

　　“你还见过小时候的我？天啊，我以为在走出森林的路上，我们已经把所有事情都说清楚了。现在，你小时候发生的事让我越来越搞不明白了。”亚瑟挥了挥魔法棒，桌子上的一壶茶浮到空中，往茶杯里倒了一杯红茶。接着，茶杯飞到了亚瑟的手里。

　　“这么久的事，你不提起我都忘了。哦，这个倒茶的魔法，就是小时候你的哥哥给我看的，还问我要不要学魔法，”阿尔弗雷德打开柜子，在里面找到了一瓶酒，“至于你，那时我看到的是你的幻象，半透明的。你经常在书房学习魔法，还非常厉害，我一直把你当成目标。”

　　“所以你才知道我从小就想杀了你？”亚瑟按着额头，“帕特里克……以前他和斯科特总是在一起聊天，原来是这样吗，看着我变强，看着你变强，然后让事情变得困难！让我遭遇挫折！”

　　“别皱着眉毛了，它们看起来更粗了，多笑一些怎么样，”阿尔弗雷德举起酒瓶，“你想要喝一点吗？我都还没有皱眉毛！我马上就要带着军队去攻打我的父亲，我的国家了。”

　　“我喝茶就够了，你也不要喝太多，”亚瑟把阿尔弗雷德手里的酒瓶拿走，只给他倒了一杯，“我们现在最重要的是赶路，过了这个镇子就差不多要到了。我发现那片区域被非常强大的魔法隔离开了，他们很有可能在那里，就像你说的那样，帕特里克、威廉，还有王耀，也许在一起，我希望我的父母也在那里。”

　　“你瞧，你在担心家人，我现在却要和我的父母做对，”阿尔弗雷德一口喝干了那杯酒，亚瑟发现自己在看他滚动的喉结，立刻移开了视线。“不过我的亲戚都太迂腐了，这个国家被一部分琼斯搞得乌烟瘴气，我必须这么做。”阿尔弗雷德又自信的笑了，每当他这样笑的时候、他的蓝眼睛都会变得更亮。

　　看着这样的阿尔弗雷德，亚瑟沉默了一会儿，然后破例倒了两杯酒，和阿尔弗雷德碰杯，喝下了那些会灼烧喉咙的烈酒。

　　“为了黑桃国。”

　　在经历了数天的相处之后，亚瑟更了解阿尔弗雷德，他确实与过去的那些琼斯们非常不同，亚瑟甚至怀疑过阿尔弗雷德是否是国王亲生的。国王给他的印象是头脑不清醒的糟老头、野心勃勃、贪恋权力，而阿尔弗雷德充满勇气和正义，想要将这个国家从父亲手中解放，获得自由。

　　“我早就做好准备了，像你一样，在很小时就对这个国家不满，谋划着要推翻我的父亲，”阿尔弗雷德笑着说，“听起来很疯狂对吗？但在英雄眼里没有什么是不可能的！只不过是一场战争，赢了就能建立一个新的黑桃国！”

　　“你还真是什么都不怕，我没有同伴，目标是从内部瓦解琼斯家族，再揭穿上层的骗局，把时间魔法还给这个国家。到时候，所有人都会反抗王室，推选一个真正强大的国王。”

　　“你现在不就有同伴了吗？亚瑟，时间魔法的历史我没有你那么了解，但是我知道怀表就是其中的一部分，而你也拥有钟，虽然不知道为什么现在钟还没有具象，但我们是搭档，这是确定的。”

　　“好吧，混蛋，战场上不要拖我后腿。”

　　“这是要帮助我的意思吗？谢谢！亚瑟，英雄第一次和人有这么多交流，”阿尔弗雷德放下酒杯，“私人上，情感上，还有理想上的交流。亚瑟，我真的很喜欢你，这感觉很棒！”

　　“你声音小一点，”亚瑟皱了皱眉毛，“我知道了，但是我感觉一点都不棒，你把我的生活搅得一团糟，我一定要向你索要赔偿……哦，停下来……”

　　“亚瑟，怎么了？”见亚瑟按着脑袋像要倒下，阿尔弗雷德立刻上去拉着了他，“怎么回事，亚瑟？”

　　“你听不到吗，是钟声。”亚瑟抓着阿尔弗雷德的手臂，站了起来，“我以为你也听得到的，这是怎么回事……Shit！”

　　阿尔弗雷德没有听到钟声，但是当他紧张地看着亚瑟的时候，他也听到了那细小的声音，指针移动的声音，在脑袋里越来越清晰，“亚瑟，我也听到了。”

　　“这个时候出什么意外了，阿尔弗雷德，把你的怀表拿出来，你没有对我做什么吧？”亚瑟走到桌边坐下，阿尔弗雷德把黑桃形状的怀表递给了他。

　　“我什么也没做，亚瑟，相信我。”

　　“我没有怀疑你，但是好像真的是这块怀表搞的鬼，我感觉我的胸口要裂开了……”

　　“喂！亚瑟，发生什么了！”

　　蓝色光芒照亮了这个房间，阿尔弗雷德看见亚瑟伏在桌子上，这个空间开始震动了起来。克洛诺斯在上，千万不要出什么意外了，至少让他们搞清楚全部的事情。

　　“哦——阿尔弗雷德，你怎么这么担心他了，说好的只是假扮伴侣？”王耀从光芒里走了出来，“总算有共鸣了，让我等了这么久，你们进展也太慢了。”

　　“什么共鸣？亚瑟没事吧！”

　　“放心，他没事，我们先离开这儿，之后我会告诉你详情。”王耀将手里的长剑收进腰间的鞘里，笑着说，“国王陛下，您的军队可是等候已久了。”


End file.
